Small World
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy meets a young man at the community kitchen then she sees him again on stage...She's infatuated with him. Thank God it's a small world...
1. Chapter 1

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Romeo…"**_

Candy White was having lunch with her friend Annie Brighton in a Chinese restaurant with a buffet.

\- You want to come to the theatre with me?

\- What day?

\- Tonight… or tomorrow

\- All right. Tomorrow is not possible, I volunteer at the community kitchen…

\- You're very generous with your time…

\- I like helping people…

\- That's very good. But you also have to think about yourself. Ever since your divorce, you're not living…

\- Living? Or you mean fornicating?

\- Candy…

\- You know that's not like me…

\- True. You were a virgin when you got married! Incredible!

\- I wanted my husband to be my first

\- Well that bastard dropped you like a hot potato when he realised you couldn't have children. You could've adopted

\- He wanted to be related to the children by blood

\- Good riddance, he was a bastard, I still wonder what you saw in him… ok enough about that bastard

\- What are we going to see at the theatre?

\- "Romeo and Juliet"

\- Very romantic, a love story

\- You have dreamy eyes… you're thinking about someone

\- No… it's nothing

\- Out with it!

\- There's this guy…

\- Oh, a guy… where?

\- A the community kitchen

\- The community kitchen? Not a hobo, I hope

\- No even if that was the case, I like him… he's got blue-green eyes and long hair and he's to die for…

\- I've never seen you like that… have you talked to him?

\- No…

\- Why not?

\- He looked like he kept to himself…

\- Candy, that's not like you… you look like you're scared

\- After my divorce, I don't really have confidence in myself…

\- You're bastard of a husband really ran you down… Candy, you're very beautiful, men are crazy about you…

\- If you say so…

\- Next time you see your Romeo, talk to him. You've got nothing to lose

\- You're right. I'll talk to him, said Candy with dreamy eyes

\- There's the Candy I know and love! Full of life

Candy burst out laughing, she realy had crush on that stranger for the community kitchen. Annie burst out laughing too. Candy had to get over her disastrous marriage… They finished their meal and they went back to their occupations. Candy went back working with her father. She didn't need money,b ut she liked being busy. Especially after her divorce, she need to changer her ideas. Annie went back to her place to spend time with her mother.

Candy was in her father's office.

\- Are you coming for dinner tonight sweetie?

\- No, I'm going to see a play with Annie

\- The theatre? Which play?

\- "Romeo and Juliet?

\- Very romantic

\- Isn't it?

\- You've got a date?

\- No, I'm going with Annie

\- You haven't changed orientation, have you?

\- Daddy! It's not because I spend time with Annie that I've changed orientation…

\- I'm teasing you

\- You're going to have dinner alone?

\- Like a big boy

\- Daddy, you need company...

\- At my age, I don't have time to run after women…

\- I'm sure there are some women running after you too

\- Yes, but I'm not interested

\- Oh daddy, you never forgot mom…

\- You mom was unique

\- I miss her too…

Her father didn't reply. Candy approached him and she kissed him on the forehead. She went back to her place to get ready for the evening. Her father wished she was living with him at the manor, but Candy wanted to live alone. She was passed the age when her father would control everything she did and that's what he was going to do.

She put on a green dress and did an up do with her blond hair. Annie came to pick her up on time. She was wearing a blue dress, and she also had a nice up do.

\- Are you ready sweeit? Asked Annie

\- "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where fort art thou Romeo?" Said Candy

\- Let's go Juliet, said Annie smiling

They went to the theatre in Annie's car. There were a lot of people at the theatre. Most of them had already seen the play, but "Romeo and Juliet" was a classic, that everybody liked to see.

\- I come for the actors, said a lady, I like to compare performances, tonight we're going to have a Romeo I haven't had the opportunity to see on stage yet…

Annie and Candy went to sit listening to them talking. The play started.

It was very nice. The actor playing Romeo was absolutely fabulous. Candy was completely under his charms. During the intermission, she went to stretch her legs with Annie.

\- Are you ok Candy?

\- Oh Annie, the actor playing Romeo?

\- What about him?

\- He's my guy…

\- What guy?

\- The one from the community kitchen…

\- Really? Small world…

\- No kidding…

\- Now, you'll have a subject of conversation, Juliet

They went to powder their nose, then they went to buy some drinks. All the ladies were talking about the charm of Romeo, all the ladies wanted to be his Juliet… Annie and Candy bought red roses.

The play and the intensity of the emotions and Romeo and Juliet's love, was felt very strong. At the end the ladies were in tears. Roses were thrown on stage and everybody stood up to give Romeo a standing ovation.

\- BRAVO! BRAVO!

Candy was crying of joy and emotions.

\- Juliet, I feel your love for Romeo just got stronger

\- I know it's stupid

\- No, sweetie, you're normal… you're finally over your ex-hubby

Candy burst out laughing in the middle of her tears.  
\- You want to try and go see him in his dressing room?

\- Are you out of your mind? As whom?

\- He goes to the community kitchen, he must know you by sight

\- No way!

\- Coward!

\- I'll talk to him the next time I see him, not tonight… I've had enough emotions for one night.

\- All right, let's go have dinner

So they left the theatre to go and have dinner in a nice restaurant and they talked about Romeo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy spent the following days working like in a dream. She couldn't wait to go to the community kitchen to see her Romeo. She arrived at her place and changed her clothes. She put on a jeans and a green shirt. Her hair were tied up in a ponytail. She took her car and she went to the community kitchen. It was an activity she did to help the community and the needy. She was lucky to be coming from a rich family. She was making donations in food banks. She went to the community kitchen twice a week. She had noticed her Romeo for sometimes now. She had never talked to him, but she would smile at him and he would smile back at her. He didn't talk much. But he was very eloquent as Romeo on stage. He had a natural talent. What was he doing in the community kitchen? He probably had a story…

They were almost done serving people. Candy had the basket with little buns of bread, she put on the tables. She had a last one, she was about to put on Romeo's table.

\- Good evening, said Candy smiling

Romeo lift is head and smiled at her.

\- Good evening…

\- Was it good?

\- Very good, he said

\- I wasn't a good cook. I've learned a lot from here

\- We learn something new every day.

\- Indeed. I saw you the other night; you're an excellent actor…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You played Romeo on stage…

\- You saw me?

\- Yes…

\- Oh…

He was a little ashamed, all of a sudden.

\- You were excellent!

\- Thank you… I did it just to pass time

\- You should make it your career

\- Tell that to your father. He'd rather I take care of family business…

\- Oh… so that's what you're doing at the moment?

\- Let's just say, for the moment, I'm more Romeo than a business man…

\- I'm sure you've got a lot of fans on stage… well yesterday, all the ladies were probably eating out of our hand after the play…

He smiled. They talked again for a while, then Candy went back to the kitchen to do the dishes. He followed her and wiped the dishes and put them in the cupboard. Then he helped her clean up and swipe the room. Candy was ecstatic.

\- I'm going to get going, he said.

\- Good bye Romeo, said Candy smiling

\- Good bye, Miss Freckles…

Candy burst out laughing. Romeo left. Candy went back to her place on a cloud. She was singing in her head, she was happy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Romeo went back to his place. He turned on the light when he got in his apartment. His phone rang and he answered.

\- Terry?

\- Archie!

\- You just came from the community kitchen?

\- Yes…

\- I'm wondering why you go there. It's not like you're starving…

\- My grandfather created it, I go there in his honour

\- He created it for the poor, not for you…

\- Well the moment I need money…

\- That's because you want to… I still got the money from the sale of your family's company. You can buy another company or a theatre troupe if you want

\- There is no way I'm buying a theatre troupe with the money of my family's company…

\- You can't continue acting for free… you've got talent, go to Hollywood, there are talentless actors making millions of dollars…

\- I've lost the company, it makes me mad… I'm sure I was set up…

\- But you can't prove it…

\- Well, I was in a good mood and you're calling me to ruin my evening

\- In a good mood? Did you bang a girl?

\- No…. but I could've if I had made a little effort

\- Oh… do tell…

\- She works at the community kitchen, she's one of the volunteers…

\- What stopped you?

\- She saw me on stage last night playing Romeo…

\- So…?

\- She calls me "Romeo"

\- Ah, you don't want to be rude because she sees you as "Romeo"…

\- You got it…

\- How is she?

\- She's blond, green eyes and she has freckles on her nose…

\- She must be cute…

\- She's beautiful you mean…

\- Sweet dreams buddy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the same moment Candy was back at her house, talking to Annie.

\- So Juliet? How was it with your Romeo?

\- Well we talked…

\- You talked about what?

\- The theatre, Romeo, the weather, everything! Oh Annie I wanted to stay with him and talk all night. He's even more charming when he talks!

\- Wow! You should've taken him with you for a roll in the hay!

\- The first night? Are you out of your mind?

\- Sometimes I forget I'm talking to a virgin…

\- Annie…

\- You know everybody has sex, that's normal…

\- Maybe, but I was n ot going to spread my legs the first night…

\- Well you can dream about it now…

\- I'm going to go slowly… I don't want to scare him.

\- All right. Good luck… Juliet.

\- Everything is going to be fine, I'm sure of it. We're on the same wavelength,… it's a small world…

Yes, it's a small world. She was seeing her "Romeo" when she went to the community kitchen, not knowing that he might be the man of her life… A meeting by chance allowed her to engage in a conversation with Romeo. She was going to do everything to be his Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"...and Juliet"**_

Terry wa thinking about his meeting at the community kitchen with Candy. He really didn't need to go to the community kitchen, but that one was created by his grandfather, he was going there in his honour. He ate there but he also helped out with the clean-up. The theatre, he liked it a lot. He wished he could do it full time, but the family business needed him... He thought about Candy, about her freckles, her wavy blond hair and her beautiful smile. She was so warm; she made him want to go to the community kitchen every day. But he didn't see her every day, she came two days a week only. She was adorable, should he hit on her? How long has it been since he's been with a woman? Ever since he broke up with his fiancée when his business when awry? She wanted to stay with him, but knowing her, he refused, he broke up with her and she didn't insist. Then he was too preoccupied by his life and how it turned up, that he wasn't thinking about the opposite sex, until Candy… He shouldn't trivialise it, but he didn't want to rush either. He could've seduced her, like he told his friend… but he will get another shot at her…

Candy was a the community kitchen that evening and she saw Terry and she went to sit by his side to say hi.

\- Good evening Romeo, she said smiling

\- Good evening Miss Freckles

\- My name is Candy White

\- And I'm Terrence Graham Baker… my friends call me Terry…

\- Pleased to meet you, she sais smiling. I'm going to go to the kitchen. See you later…

Terry stayed there and looked at her go. He felt so good with her, he wanted her to stay by his side so he decided to go to the kitchen and help out…

\- You don't have to, she said smiling

\- We always need a little helping hand…

\- As a matter of fact…

They continued talking and they also ate together. At the end they were ready to leave together.

\- My friend is coming to pick me up for a drink, you want to come with us?

They were at the door and Annie was waiting for Candy.

\- Oh Annie! This is Terry… Terry let me introduce you to my best friend, Annie.

\- Romeo? Said Annie smiling, you look even better in person. Pleased to meetyou.

Terry blushed smiling.

\- Pleased to meet you, he said.

\- I was asking just asking Terry if he would like to come with us to have a drink…

\- Oh yes! Say yes! Pleaded Annie

\- I'd like to, but I also have to meet a friend at his place for a drink…

\- Oh, said Candy disappointed

\- Why don't you two come with me? Asked Terry

\- At your friend's? Annie asked, it's not going to bother him?

\- That I show up at his place with two beautiful women? He's going to be glad! Said Terry smiling

\- Very well then, said Candy, let's go!

Annie followed them with hesitation. After all, they didn't know Terry.

\- I don't have my car, Annie…

\- I don't have my car either, said Terry

\- I have my car, said Annie, let's go!

Terry showed Annie the way and they quickly got to his friend's building. They took the elevator and they got to Archie's floor and they rang the door. Archie opened and he smiled when he saw his friend with two beautiful girls.

\- What do we have here? Terry with two girls…

\- Archie, this is Candy and Annie

\- Pleased to meet you, said Archie smiling

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy and Annie at the same time

Archie's apartment was big, luxurious and well decorated.

\- You're apartment is beautiful, said Annie to Archie

\- Thank you , my beautiful lady. But it's not as beautiful as you…

Annie burst out laughing blushing at the compliment.

\- Please have a seat, said Archie

\- Thank you, said Candy and Annie

There was a bar in the living room and Archie went behind to play the barman.

\- Ladies, what do I serve you? He asked

\- Plain water, said Candy

\- A Martini, said Annie

\- A fruit juice, said Terry

\- Well, my pretty lady, said Archie, looks like we're the only ones having booze tonignt! We have that in common…

\- Indeed, said Annie smiling

Archie continued flirting with Annie. Candy was looking at her friend, so at her ease. Terry looked at her.

\- Why are you looking at me like that Romeo?

\- Because I like your freckles, Juliet…

Candy burst out laughing. She felt good with Terry. He started flirting with her too…

From that moment on, the quartet became inseparable; the would go to the movies together, the restaurant, they would even go to the community kitchen and helped out with the needy. But sometimes, Annie and Archie rather be along so they would leave Candy and Terry, on their own.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

One evening, when she went to the community kitchen, Candy had to take care of some of their sponsors. She showed them the place and stayed with them a big part of the evening. When Terry arrived, she found her taking care of the sponsors and laughing with them. They were very attractive men and the green monster of jealousy showed up. Candy saw him and she came to see him to say hi

\- Good evening Romeo, she said, how are you?

\- Fine, he said coldly

\- I have to go some of our sponsors are visiting… I have to take care of them…

\- Really?

\- Yes, I hope I'll be able to convince them to make more donations…

\- That's why you're taking care of them like that?

\- I'll see you at the end Romeo, said Candy leaving.

Terry was not in a good mood. Candy barely looked at him… she went back to her sponsors and Terry's bad mood lasted for the whole evening until the end.

Candy walked the sponsors to their cars.

\- Would you like us to drop you off somewhere? Or you've got your own car?

\- I'm fine. I've got a few things to finish before I go home.

\- Very well, can I invite you for diner one of these days? Said one

\- I'm seeing someone, said Candy blushing

\- Oh, that's too bad for me, but I was expecting it. Good bye Candy

\- Goodbye Vincent, and thank you again for your generosity

\- The pleasure is all mine if it allows me to meet beautiful ladies like you.

Candy burst out laughing and she went back inside. She found the kitchen almost empty but Terry was already gone.

\- Terry left? She asked the other volunteers

\- Romeo? Yes, he left five minutes ago, said one

\- Damn! I hope I can catch up with him! Thank you.

She took her stuff and she ran to her car. She drove away looking for Terry, she wasn't rushing, so she could see him from afar right away and pick him up… She drove on the street ten she saw him about to cross the street. She hit the gas and got close to the side walk. She rolled down the window on the passenger side…

\- Terry! Terry!

Terry was walking swearing and mumbling, angry with Candy. When he heard his name called. He turned around. He saw Candy, he was happy, but he didn't want to show it. He looked at her coldly and he stopped…

\- What do you want?

\- Oh Romeo, Romeo… I want to apologise…

\- Why?

\- For spending all that time with the sponsors…

\- You were flirting with them. None of them invited you for dinner?

\- We had already eaten…

\- You mean no one invited you to go out with them?

\- Oh that, yes… but I told him I was seeing someone…

\- Really? Who?

\- I know that we've never kissed, but I was thinking that if you were interested…

\- What makes you think that I'm interested in you?

\- Euh, I don't know Romeo, the fact that you're making me a jealousy scene at the moment?

\- Am I?

\- Get in Romeo…

Terry got in the car.

\- Please forgive me for tonight, Romeo, I neglected you…

\- And how are you going to make up for it?

Candy looked at Terry and he took her in his arms. Their lips touchent each other…

 _ **\- "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."**_

 _ **\- "You kiss by th' book. ", she said softly**_

Their lips were sealed in a sensual kiss, fierily and passionate. Candy felt like her body caught on fire, she had never felt anything like that before. All her senses were alert. Terry started caressing her, so Candy rembered they were in her car.

\- Romeo?

\- Yes…

\- We're in my car, on the street…

\- So…?

\- We can't stay in my car…

\- Let's go to my place

\- No, mine is closer…

\- All right…

Candy had to make the ultimate effort to concentrate on the street, Terry was kissing her on the cheek on the neck and Candy was laughing. They arrived at Candy's, they got out of the car holding hands. They walked together towards the house/ Candy opened the door and they got I, their lips were welded. Candy took him by the hand and they went upstairs in her room. They mutually took their clothes off still kissing… Then they found themselves in their birthday suit they went to bed to make love. For Candy who had only been with her husband, it was a new experience making her head spin because of the pleasure, she wanted it to stop so she could be in control, at the same time she didn't want him to stop and it was only the beginning! She didn't remember feeling so much pleasure before the act! My God it was delicious and the actual act hadn't happened yet! When they were ready they did the deed and Candy was moaning louder and louder as her pleasure was getting bigger. Candy never thought she could feel a pleasure so high, they exploded together, they spent the night making each other feel good and they fell asleep at dawn satisfied of one another…

Terry woke and he felt like he was in paradise. He had made love to Candy and he realised that it was worth the wait, it was absolutely fantastic, wonderful. He got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He found a new toothbrush behind the mirror and he brushed his teeth. Then he took a shower and while he washing himself, the curtain opened and Candy got in with her toothbrush in he mouth, since Terry was taking a shower, she didn't want to turn the water on so she won't mess with the water temperature. She finished brushing her teeth and she put her tooth brush away by the sink. Then Terry took her lips and under the water. They rubbed each other's back and they made love under the shower, against the wall…

They got out of the shower very late. They dried themselves and Terry got dressed…

\- I'm going to go make some coffee while you're getting dressed

\- All right, I'm not going to take long, Romeo

\- I hope so, Juliet…

He got out of the room and went to the kitchen. The found an electric kettle and put water to make a cup of tea. He found some teabags in the cupboard. He made his cup and he wanted to add some milk, he walked to the fridge to look for some milk. He found an opened box of mils and he put some in his tea and put it back in the fridge. On the fridge, there were some pictures of Candy and her friend Annie and another one with Candy and an older man and his blood turned to ice…

Candy arrived smiling at the same moment.

\- You've made some tea? I should've known! You're still very British!

She saw Terry's face and she was frozen on the spot.

\- What's the matter?

\- Who is this man? Said Terry coldly

Candy was surprised by his coldness and looked at the picture.

\- That's my father…

\- You're William Andrew's daughter?!

\- Yes, why?

\- Well, your father stole my company…

\- What? How? What company?

\- Grandchester Entreprises!

\- Grandchester? But you said you're name was Graham Baker… You're Terrence Grandchester? Oh my God!

\- Yes! Oh my God! You thought you had me with your father, didn't you?

\- What? No… I didn't know!

\- Don't give me that! Said Terry putting his cup of tea on the table to leave.

\- Terry wait!... I didn't know! Terry!

But Terry took his coat and left Candy's house slamming the door behind him. Candy followed him, but he was walking away fast. Candy looked at him go. What could she tell him? Her father had bought Terry's company and knowing her father, she was sure he could've used some other ways to get the company. Candy burst out laughing. Terry… She loved him and now he hated her, he considered her father as his enemy… Like Romeo and Juliet in fact!

Be careful what you wish for!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Small Word**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"An unexpected development"**_

Candy was depressed after Terry's departure. He wasn't coming to the community kitchen anymore, or he would come when she wasn't there. But according to the other volunteers, Terry wasn't coming at all. Candy didn't want to talk to her father about what happened with Terry. She didn't want her father to be saddened. and it was her problem,it wasn't her father's... And her father wasn't a bad man. If he bought the Grandchester's family, that meant it was for sale, but the business world was ruthless. Scheeming? Her father maybe had done some but there must be a plausible explanation.

She called Annie in tears.

\- Candy? What's going on?

\- Oh Annie, said Candy sobbing

\- Candy? I'm on my way…

Annie hung up the phone and she ran to her friend's house. She rang at her door and Candy opened, she was still crying. She fell into Annie's arms sobbing louder.

\- Oh sweetie, what's going on? Everything is going to be fine. Tell me what's wrong, it can't be that bad…

They walked together to the living room and they sat on the couch and Candy was still crying in Annie's arms who was giving her Kleenex from a box that was on a coffee table next to the couch. Candy told her what happened…

\- He refused to listen to you?

\- He was very angry…

\- Candy, he just dumped you… stop defending him…

\- Annie you're not helping…

\- You should ask your father what happened…

\- No, I don't want to bring him in this story

\- He's already in the story…

\- I don't want to get upset with him…

\- But if he's guilty…

\- I want to find out what happened first before I accuse him

\- You love him a lot, don't you?

\- He's my family…

\- You can have a family with Terry…

\- He just dumped me, and I don't want to beg him! He can go to hell! I should've stayed in my corner and not talk to him

\- Candy, life is made of risks… who risks nothing, gets nothing.

\- I risked and in the end, I still got nothing…

\- You'll get over it…

\- Yes and I'm going to forget Romeo…

\- And Juliet… you've redone the story, with families enemies

\- Romeo and Juliet loved each other…

\- And you don't love Terry?

\- I do, I love him like crazy… but he doesn't love me… je just wanted a roll in the hay…

\- Then, he ran out of here…

\- You say that like he was looking for a way to run away…

\- Men are so stupid some times

\- Well, I don't want stupid men! He can go to hell!

\- Everything is going to be fine Candy, you'll see…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry arrived at Archie's in rage. He was ringing like a nutcase… Archie got out of his bed with difficulty to go open the door. He was wearing shorts.

\- Are you out of your mind! Why are you ringing like a nutcase?

\- I want to come in, said Terry getting in

Archie moved from the door.

\- Make yourself at home…

Terry came in with big steps. He went to the bar and he poured himself a glass of Scotch.

\- This early in the morning? What the heck is going on dude?

\- I just came from Candy's…

\- This early in the morning?

\- Don't you have anything else to day? Said Terry drinking his glass with one shot.

\- You spent the night with Candy…

\- That's why I was at her place so early in the morning, like you were saying…

\- What happened for you to barge in here in rage… it wasn't good? You couldn't perform?

Terry gave him the look.

\- What? I'm trying got understand your anger…

\- My performance has nothing to do with my anger… I have missed with a girl and you know it…

\- All right Mr. Arrogant, so tell me why showed up at my door ringing like a nutcase, so early in the morning…

\- I saw a picture on Candy's fridge

\- And…?

\- She was with William Andrew…

\- She dated him?

\- Worst, she's his daughter…

\- Oh my God! But her name?

\- She didn't give me Andrew as her last name…

\- Oh my God Romeo… your Juliet is really Juliet, your families are enemies…

\- Be careful what you wish for…

\- This is really the case to say it… what did she say?

\- I don't know…

\- You didn't ask her for explanations?

\- No, I was so angry I stormed out of there…

\- What? But you'd just made love, you could've asked her for explanations!

\- She's William Andrew's daughter! She must be in on it with her father! No scruples! She could've seduced me to make fun of me…

\- Terry sometimes you surprise me with your stupid reasoning! Candyloves you and you love her too!

\- She's William Andrew's daughter, I'm going to stop loving her…

\- Those things don't work like that…

\- Well it's going to work for me! I'm going to stop loving her! Said Terry angry

\- All right dude… don't yell at me…

\- Sorry dude

\- What are you going to do now?

\- I want to find proof that the sale of my company was illegal and I want to buy it back…

\- That's not going to be easy, but we can do it… I still have the money you got from the sale…

\- Good…

\- What about Candy?

\- What about Candy?

\- You don't want to talk to her?

\- I don't want to see her ever again…

\- We'll talk about it later…, said Archie, now, I'm going to go back to bed. You can stay here and calm yourself down…

Archie went back to his room. Terry, had a headache, because he was so angry. Candy had played him, she was William Andrew's daughter! The man he hated more than anything in the world…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Weeks went by and Candy was still working with her father. She still looked sad, she was having lunch with her father in his office.

\- Daddy?

\- Yes my darling?

\- Can I ask you a question?

\- Of course my darling…

\- All the acquisitions you make, you negotiate them yourself?

\- Sometimes…

\- Not always?

\- No, your ex-father-in-law was one of my associates

\- Was?

\- Yes, when your marriage ended, I chose to part myself from him…

\- You didn't need to do that , said Candy

\- Yes I did, especially since I suspected him using not very legal ways to acquire companies…

\- Really? But that wasn't your fault…

\- It was indirectly… I was responsible…

\- What if you tried to find out and fix the situation?

\- That's a good idea, but I don't have the time to do that …

\- I could do it…

\- You? Why the heck would you want to do something like that

\- I don't like the image that gives you…

\- What image?

\- That you're a ruthless man who eats companies for breakfast…

\- My darling, they say all kind of things about me…

\- And a lot of those things are not true…

\- What's going on honey? You had problems because of what I've done?

\- No, I just want to clean up your image, if I can…

\- All right sweetie, you go ahead… but it's a big job…

\- It doesn't scare me… thank you daddy! Said Candy smiling

They finished their lunch. Candy cleaned up the table and kissed her daddy on the forehead.

\- Did you like it?

\- Chinese food is always good, but if you've been craving a lot of things lately…

\- That's true, I'm been craving chinese food lately, said Candy smiling

\- You're coming for dinner tonight, right?

\- All right daddy! See you later.

\- See you later sweetie

Candy got out of her father's office and she went to ask the staff to send her all the files on the last acquisitions her ex-father-in-law made… And she started studying them with attention…

Later that night, she went to her father's manor. It was very big. Her father lived alone with his mother.

\- Candy, she said, it's good to see you. You should live her… I don't like it that you're living alone…

\- Grandmother, I'm a big girl, I have to manage on my own… I can't live with you forever…

\- Yes you can, said her grand-mother, there's enough space for an army here… I thought after your marriage ended you would've come and live here to get consoled

\- You've always been wonderful with me, but I'm fine. I got over the fact that I couldn't have any children…

\- With modern technology, there are other ways to have children, said her father and I can pay for the treatment

\- Daddy, that's very nice of you, but my biological clock is not ticking yet, said Candy laughing

\- I want to be a great-grandmother, I'd like a great-grandchild

\- Grandmother, you still have a few years to live, said Candy smiling

\- From your mouth to God's ears, sweetie…

A maid arrived to say:

\- Dinner is served

\- Thank you DOrothee, said the grandmother

They went to the dining room and had diner in a good atmosphere.

\- So Candy, how's your love life? Asked her grandmother

\- Well I really don't have much time to go out

\- Why? You're young and pretty, you have to start thiking about yourself, honey… all the men are not like Daniel Reagan…

\- Thank God for that, said William laughing

Candy smiled and didn't say anything. She thought about Terry, her attempt to live a new love story was a big fiasco. She didn't want to think about men… anyway, she was thinking about Terry…

She went back to her place, despite her grandmother's insistence to spend the night.

\- Grandmother, I'm going to be fine, I'll come back soon.

\- I hope your father doesn't treat you like a slave.

\- Daddy is the best boss in the world, you know that.

She hugged her father.

\- Good night daddy, I love you.

\- I love you too honey, he said hugging her back

Candy was in her bed thinking about Terry…

\- Oh Romeo, I love you so much… come back to me please. I love you…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Candy! Hurry up! Yelled Annie, we're going to be late!

\- Annie, I'm not feeling good… I don't think I can make it

\- What's wrong?

\- I keep throwing up, I probably ate something not very fresh…

\- Something not very fresh? Maybe you've got a bun in the oven…

\- What? No. That's impossible… I can't have children, remember?

\- I say all the puking are a sign that you've got a bun in the oven…

\- I have to get laid first…

\- Earth to Candy: didn't you get laid with your Romeo, a few weeks ago?

\- Yes, but…

\- Did you use protection?

\- No, it was useless…

\- Candy! Condoms are not only good to prevent pregnancies; they're also good to prevent diseases!

\- You're right, in my enthousiasm, I didn't think about AIDS…

\- Candy! Do you know how many people forgot and regretted it because of the consequences? Let's forget about our shopping, let's go to the hospital and have some tests done…

\- Annie you're exaggerating…

\- Maybe so, honey, but I don't want to lose you. Let's go!

The two young women went to the hospital, the went to St. Joan's for the tests. They took Candy's blood. She was on a hospital bed in the emergency room, she had a hospital gown on. Annie was waiting for her.

\- We're going to spend the day here, said Candy, we're going to spend our Saturday at the hospital! Couldn't we have just bought a home pregnancy test at the pharmacy?

\- Those tests are often wrong… and her they can also seeif you have any other disease…, said Annie

\- I like it when you behave like a mom with me, Annie

\- You miss her don't you? Your mom?

\- Of course I miss her, and daddy misses her too, said Candy sadly

Two hours went by before a doctor came to see them.

\- Miss Andrew? Said the doctor

\- Yes, said Candy

\- I'm doctor Michael Durant, he said smiling

\- Hello, said Candy smiling

\- What's nice face like you, is doing in the emergency room on a nice Saturday afternoon?

Candy burst out laughing and Annie shook her head.

\- I think I have a stomach flu

\- A stomach flu?

\- I can't keep anything in my stomach

\- That's not good… you need something and you have to drink, otherwise you're going to be dehydrated…

\- I have to eat indeed, but for the moment, I'm craving a sub with assorted meat…

\- And the sauce?

\- Yes!

\- I know a place where they make the best submarines, continued the doctor, I'd liketo take you there for lunch…

\- Why not? Said Candy smiling

A nurse arrived with Candy's file.

\- Let's see what your files says

\- What's wrong with me?

\- We have the result of your tests… your stomach flu is a bun in the oven…

\- WHAT?! But that's impossible! I can't have children…

\- Your test results are saying the opposite…

\- But… my marriage fell apart because of that…

\- So you go tell the good news to your husband, said the doctor with a little sadness

\- I'm not married anymore, said Candy blushing

\- What a great news! Said the doctor smiling, so I can still have lunch with you?

Candy 's head was spinning. Pregnant? She was pregnant with Terry's child? But…? With Daniel,she had tried for so long… they had told her that she had a problem… Pregnant?! She was going to have Terry's baby! Her heart was full of joy all of a sudden…

\- Lunch? She said

\- We have to celebrate that! It's a miracle! Let me invite you for dinner tonight.

\- Yes, a real miracle, said Candy smiling, Annie! I'm pregnant!

Annie stood up and hugged her friend laughing.

\- Yes, sweetie, that's wonderful! Said Annie laughing, absolutely wonderful!

\- Doctor, other than that. I'm fine, right?

\- Everything is fine, you need some prenatal vitamins, but aside from that, everything is fine.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling

\- I'll need your address to come and pick you up, said the doctor

\- Seriously? Said Candy

\- Seriously…

\- All right, since I'm in a good mood… here is my address, she said writing it on a piece of paper

\- Thank you ,said the doctor

\- That's not unethical? Asked Annie

\- I'm the doctor on call, not Miss Andrew's doctor…

\- Annie, that's enough, I'm just going to have dinner and he's a doctor, so he'll be able to take care of me…

\- But Candy…

\- Good bye doctor, see you tonight.

\- See you tonight… you can go back home. Here is your prescription for you prenatal vitamins.

\- Thank you

The doctor left. Candy got dressed.

\- Don't tell anybody…

\- I can't hide it from Archie

\- If you're sure he's not going to say anything…

\- I can make him swear…

\- Annie, please, don't say anything… he's going to be forced to hide it from Terry, who is his best friend…

\- You're right. Ok, I won't say anything… you're going to tell your father and grandmother?

\- It's going forward Annie… I will have to tell them eventually, even if I don't say anything…

She put her hand on her belly.

\- Isn't that true, my love ? I already love you so much, you know that? My little miracle… Thank you Lord! I'm pregnant!

She hugged Annie and they were both laughing out loud.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **"The dinner"**_

Candy was on a cloud, that evening the doctor came to pick her up. She was going to have a baby, it was the most beautiful day of her life. She was already imagining that little being growing inside of her. Who will it take after? Will it be a boy or a girl? She wanted a baby in good health. Boy or girl, it didn't matter. She was going to have a little being just for herself whom she was going to love unconditionally. Her grandmother was going to be so happy to know she finally going to be a great-grandmother… Even if it was out of the sacred vows of wedlock. Well she had been married, she could be married again one day… Terry… he had the right to know. She had to tell him. She was going to think about it later. For the moment she was going to have dinner with the good doctor. She was wearing a red dress and she let her hair down. Annie had done curls on them with the curling iron.

\- You look ravishing, said the doctor smiling

\- Thank you doctor, you're very handsome too.

\- Thank you…

He took her arm and they went to a restaurant where they served submarines. Candy was happy with her lemonade, she was ecstatic, she was going to have a baby, something she thought impossible, she had had her little miracle. She was praising and worshiping God with all her heart and all her soul… Nothing was going to ruin her day. Michael was telling her stories from the hospital and Candy was laughing out loud, she was happy. There was also a band playing modern music.

\- Can I have this dance? Asked Michael.

The music changed and a Tango was starting…

\- You want to dance the Tango? Said Candy

\- Of course my pretty Miss.

He took a rose from the vase that was on the table. And they walked to the dance floor. They started dancing so graciously, that the other people stopped to look at them. Candy felt like she was floating in the air… She was smiling laughing like there was no tomorrow. Her father wanted her to know most of dances so she could manages in those parties he would bring her. He would teach her the dances and he had made it very fun, it wasn't a chore, it was a pleasure. He father was great, they were very close and she loved him a lot and she was sure he was going to be glad to learn that she was going to have a baby. She was going to have her own baby! She had tried with Neil for so long and just one time with Terry and it was done! Terry was wonderful! He was the man she needed, he was able to make a baby with her, just like that! Life was beautiful! When the Tango was over, Michael with the rose between his lips, Candy was against him, the left leg lifted against her partner's right thigh. Everybody started clapping and Candy burst out laughing with Michael who kissed her on the cheek, smiling.

\- You're an exceptional partner! Thank you so much.

\- No, thank you for sharing this joyful day with me, said Candy laughing.

Michael took her hand and they went back to their table. They had brought their dessert. Chocolate mousse. Candy was glad.

\- Hum, that is so good! It's delicious!

\- In deed…

\- You know according to polls, women prefere chocolate to sex?

\- Really?

\- Yes, my good doctor…

\- Do you agree?

\- Well, chocolate is delicious and we're always sure of the result, that's it's going to taste great, as opposed to sex…

\- You've had disastrous experiences?

\- For the sex?

Michael looked at her and he smiled. That girl didn't keep her tongue in her pocket.

\- Yes, for the sex…

\- My husband was my first…

\- How was it?

\- The first time, it was horrible…

\- Really?

\- I was a virgin… and I just got married, so there was no turning back…

\- You stayed together for long?

\- For a while, I thought it will get better, it was stale…

\- Stale?

\- I didn't feel anything…

\- Oh…

\- Neil was calling me frigid and when I couldn't have children, the verbal abuse got worse… in the end, I had enough of this marriage where I wasn't even having an orgasm, getting called names from dusk til down…

\- You could've adopted…

\- He wanted his own children…

\- Maybe he should've learn how make love to his wife first, said Michael

Candy burst out laughing.

\- No kidding! She said laughing louder

Michael joined her and they continued laughing. The other customer were looking and some were envying the to see them so happy.

Among the customers a young man was watching him ever since they came in, it was Terrence Graham Granchester on a date with a pretty blonde woman.

\- They're making a spectacle of themselves! She said following Terry's eyes, first that vulgar dance…

\- It was a Tango, very well danced…

\- It was vulgar you man! And the way she showed her thigh, kind a light…

\- Lizzie, are you done being jealous of a stranger?

\- I saw the way you were looking at her…

\- Lizzie…

\- All right… but we came here to have dinner and you can't stop looking at another woman… you have to look at me!

\- You're done eating? You want dessert? A coffee?

\- I've eaten enough, a coffee with no sugar, please. We have a long night ahead of us…

Terry looked at her. He had invited her on a date with the hope of spending the night wither indeed. But after seeing Candy with a man, so happy and so full of joy, he didn't feel like sleeping with Lizzie at all. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since their break up, he was unable to function for weeks now, he finally managed to invite Lizzie, his ex-girlfriend on a date and he sees Candy with another man in the same restaurant?! That girl didn't want to let him go! She was so beautiful when she was dancing with her date, there was something sensual and erotic that excited his jealousy. He had to restrain himself to not go separate them and take Candy to dance with her. But he was looking at lizzie, who was very attractive to his eyes at one point of his life and all of a sudden, she wasn't that attractive anymore. He had to make the ultimate effort to smile at her.

\- Yes, we have the whole night in front of us…

But he had ice cream, vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge for dessert, knowing it was going to make him sleepy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- What about the baby's father? Asked Michael

\- Oh him, he was a friend, we got close one night… and what had to happen happened…

\- What happened?

\- Euh… a misunderstanding…

\- Is there a chance of reconciliation?

\- I don't know…

\- Are you going to tell him for the baby?

\- I don't know yet…

\- Why? It wasn't good?

\- It was magnificent, on the contrary and I didn't know we could feel so much pleasure…

\- So, I think you should get back together with him…

\- What if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?

\- Life is made of risks, my pretty one…

\- I thought you were going to try to sleep with me…

\- Who says, that's not what I'm doing?

\- By talking to me about my former lovers?

\- You've had only two, and one was your husband, which proves that you're not a slut…

\- So…?

\- So,it means, that if I want a one night stand, I'm in the wrong place…it's not your style… you're the kind of girl we marry… I'm not going to sleep with you, because you're a good girl and you're not going to accept because you're in love with the father of your baby and you're going to try to get back together with him to raise your baby together…

\- Doctor, you're wonderful, said Candy smiling, I wished all men were like you. Thank you for this wonderful evening. Excuse-me, I'm going to go powder my nose.

She stood up to leave the table and she smiled to Michael, who stood up too.

\- Very well. I'm going to ask for the bill.

Candy walked towards the ladies' room. She saw Terry's silhouette from afar. What should she do? Ignore him? Or stop and say hello? After all, he was her baby's father. She continued her way without looking at him. What was he doing there with that bimbo? She went to the ladies' room, did her thing and fixed her makeup. She came out more beautiful than ever. She walked to Terry's table. He pretended he didn't see her. His date on the other end was looking at her.

\- You want something? She asked with disdain

Candy ignored her and looked at Terry

\- Romeo? Terry? Can you hear me?

\- What do you want?

\- I want to talk to you

\- I'm listening

\- Not here. You know my number, you can call me…

\- I'm very busy…

\- Find a minute, it's very important, said Candy, I'll be waiting for your phone call…

And she left to go back to her date. Lizzie looked at Terry.

\- You know her?

\- Yes, I know her…

\- How?

\- I dated her…

\- Ah… that's why you were looking at her with envy…

\- It's over between us…

\- She has something to tell you. You're going to call her?

\- No…

\- Why?

\- It's none of your business… we can go now.

They brought them the bill. Terry paid and they walked to the door. They saw Candy and Michael walking to their car. Was she going to spend the night with him? It was none of his business, but why was he so jealous all of a sudden? He took Lizzie to her place.

\- You're coming for a last drink?

\- I want to, but I'm so sleepy…

\- Terry… I waited all night for this moment…

\- I'm sorry Lizzie… I have a horrible headache… I'll call you during the week…

\- Very well Terry… Your mind was elsewhere anyway, you 're probably thinking about your vulgar ex-girlfriend!

\- Good night Lizzie, said Terry closing the door and starting the car.

Terry was upset and he went to see his best friend; Archie.

\- Hey buddy! Said his friend, what are you doing her ? You're not in Lizzie's bed?

\- I didn't feel like it…

\- You didn't feel like it? Are you kidding me?What happened?

\- Candy arrived at the restaurant…

\- Oh…

\- At the arm of another man…

\- Ouch… you couldn't not look at her…

\- It was kind of hard when they were dancing a sensual Tango

\- Almost erotic?

\- Yes! I couldn't take my eyes off of her…

\- I bet Lizzie loved that!

\- She was calling Candy vulgar…

\- Terry, go see her, talk to her…

\- She asked me to call her…

\- Why?

\- She has something important to tell me

\- And you're not curious to find out what it is?

\- No! I'm trying to move on and I meet Candy! I have to forget about her! I'm not going to call her. I have to move on with my life…

\- You love her… what if she marries someone else?

\- Well then she marries someone else!

\- It's going to kill you…

\- Indeed…

\- Terry, you're complicating your life…

\- William Andrew is the reason we lost our company! There is no way I'm going to date his daughter!

\- She's innocent…

\- I said no!

\- All right. You decide dude… you go be down in the dumps, Candy maybe having a roll in the hay right now…

\- What? Do you know something? Did Annie said something?

\- You know she's Candy's best friend and she won't tell me anything, because she know I'm going to repeated to you…

\- So stop talking about badluck! Candy is not having a roll in the hay with someone else!

Archie looked at his friend and shook his head, smiling. Annie wasn't there, so Terry stayed with Archie who was consoling him after he had seen Candy with another man having fun and dancing the Tango.

\- She was dancing the Tango, wasn't she? What if they continue in bed?

\- Shut up Cornwell!

Archie burst out laughing and Terry threw a pillow to his face.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her bed, talking on the phone with Annie.

\- So, how was it?

\- Magnificent! We went to a restaurant and I ate the best sub and the best chocolate mousse ever… We danced the Tango

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Danced the Tango

\- The Tango Tango of the Tango Tango?

\- The tango Tango! Said Candy seriously

\- You slept with him on the first night? You're putting me on!

\- Of course I'm putting you on! Who do you take me for? Eliza Reagan?

\- You scared me there for a second…

\- I saw Terry with a bimbo…

\- What? Did you tell him for the baby?

\- No, I asked him to call me

\- You think he's going to do it?

\- I have no idea. If he doesn't call, that's on him… he won't say that I didn't tell him anything…

\- Candy, you're impossible… you were jealous, that's why you didn't tell him anything

\- Annie, I'm pregnant and I'm the happiest woman in the world. Nothing is going to ruin my day! Good night Annie

\- Good night Candy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy waited, but Terry didn't call. Her condition was becoming noticeable. She decided it was time to tell her family. She decided to tell them during their weekly dinner.

Her research on the company sales was going slowly. She felt like the Reagan, father and son were blocking her research. She went to see her father at the office.

\- Are you all right my darling?

\- I'm fine daddy

\- How's your research?

\- It's harder than I thought, it's like someone is slowing me down…

\- Hang in there honey, don't discourage yourself…

\- All right

\- Are you coming for dinner tonight?

\- Yes, I've got something to tell you

\- What? You've met a man?

\- You'll hear about it tonight daddy…

\- Very well…

She kissed her father on the forehead and got out of the room. The weekly dinner was her favourite night ever since she's been living alone. She loved her family very much, but she loved her own space more. She didn't want to be smothered by her family. She was wearing a loose dress since her belly was starting to show in her regular clothes. Her grandmother was happy to see her.

\- Honey, you're glowing of joy

\- Thank you Grandma.

\- Are you all right dear? You seem different lately

\- I'm always happy grandma

\- Except when you lived with your husband…

\- You want a Porto? Asked her father

\- Daddy, you know I don't drink…

\- Dinner is serve, said the grandmother

They went to the table and they were talking.

\- Candy, you had something to tell us, said her father

\- As a matter of fact, said Candy

\- We're listening! Said her grandmother.

\- Well, you know that ma marriage to Neil ended because I couldn't have children…

\- Yes…

\- Well I met a man a few months ago… and I'm pregnant!

\- What? Said her father surprised

\- That's wonderful! Said her grandmother smiling

\- Congratulations my darling!

\- Are we going to meet the father?

\- Euh, no… we're no longer together

\- How? Said her father, he abandoned you pregnant? Who is he? I can look for him!

\- No daddy… it's my problem, don't meddle in this. I'll take care of it.

She didn't want to tell he father that she wasn't with her father's baby because of him… She prayed the situation with Terry would fix itself and they end up being friends…She put her hand on her belly.

 _"Everything is going to be fine baby, I'm going to take care of you with or without your daddy" Said Candy smiling to herself._

A new life was living inside her, the rest was not important.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5  
"The meeting"**_

Time passed… Candy was still working on her sales files to find what went wrong with the purchase of Terry's company. Her belly had grown and it was big. She was now 6 months pregnant. Terry hadn't called her, so she didn't get the opportunity to tell him the news of his paternity. She was with her at Annie's.

\- How's Archie?

\- Well we don't talk about you and Terry…

\- What about when Terry comes over?

\- I see that he wants to ask me something, but doesn't say anything…, said Annie

\- He knows that all he has to do is give me a call, said Candy

\- He's holding a grudge… What about the good doctor?

\- My good doctor is only a friend…

\- He could be more?

\- Not as long that I have Terry's child inside of me… despite…

\- Despite…?

\- Despite the fact that I'm dying to make love!

\- What?!

\- It's a pregnant woman thingy, our libido goes up like you have no idea and it literally itches!

\- Oh my God! Said Annie bursting out laughing

\- I would laugh if it wasn't so frustrating!

\- The good doctor could take care of you, temporarly…

\- Temporarly? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to temporarly sleep with a man I don't love just to scratch my itch! I love Terry and it's Terry's miracle!

\- And Terry has to take care of it, but he doesn't care because he doesn't know you' ve got a bun in your oven! You're making yourself suffer for nothing! Tell him!

\- No! And you're not going to tell him either! You hear me?!

\- Far away from me the idea of meddling in your business!

\- I know it's hard sweetie… Thank you…, said Candy hugging her

\- Candy, all you have to do is tell him…

\- He's angry againstme and my father, otherwise, he would've called me… so calling him is not going to fix my situation if he's still angry…

\- But if you had done the first step…

\- With "ifs" we'd put Rome in a bottle…

\- Call your doctor, then…

\- No way!

\- Candy…

\- I'll call him to talk, not to tell him to come and scratch my itch…

Annie's cellphone rang…

\- It's Archie, she said getting out of the room

Candy took advantage of that moment to call the good doctor.

\- Candy?

\- Good evening doctor…

\- Good evening. Are you all right?

\- Yes…

\- And the baby?

\- Yes, the baby's fine

\- Do you need something?

\- Yes, no…

\- Is it yes or no?

\- I need to talk…

\- I'm listening…

\- My … libido…

\- Oh… you need a man

\- I'm not asking you for anything Michael, I just want to talk

\- I would've been too lucky…

\- Michael!

\- I know, it's not your kind of thing Candy

\- I can't imagine giving myself to another man…

\- You should talk to him…

\- That's what Annie says…

\- She's right…

\- I'm going to think about it. Thanks Michael…

\- You're welcome, Candy.

\- Goodbye doctor.

Candy hung up but she didn't call Terry. She wasn't going to call him. She made the first step it was up to him to do the next one…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry on his side was able to find proofs that the Andrew company conned him out of his. He went to see his lawyer and best friend at his office.

\- Let's go see Andrew… He has to sell me my company, for the cheap price you bought it!

\- And he had better agree, I still have the money from the sale with me, since you refused to touch it…, said Archie.

They both went to Andrew Entreprises, which was downtown Chicago in a very luxury building. They got to the floor where the big boss' office was, Candy's father. They had to wait for a while, since they didn't have an appointment…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was with her father in his office. She was holding her belly…

\- Are you all right my darling?

\- The baby is moving daddy, said Candy with a big smile

She approached him and took his hand and put it on her belly. The baby moved and her father smiled.

\- There's my grandson…

\- Maybe it's a girl daddy…

\- Or my granddaughter… well if it's a girl, she's going to be a soccer player!

\- I can't wait to see the baby…

\- You still won't tell me who did that to you? I can force that bastard to take his responsabilities…

\- Daddy, there is now way you're going to do anything like that… I can take care of my baby alone… it's grandfather is going spoil him and his great grandmother too…

\- You're not going to tell me his name

Candy didn't want her father to feel guilty for her break up with Terry, and she could take care of the baby, all by herself, like a big girl.

\- No daddy, I won't tell you his name… so stop asking, all right?

\- All right, my darling…

\- I'm going to go get lunch…

\- Very well sweetie, my appointment book is full today…

\- Here are the results of the investigation, she said giving him the file.

Candy got out to go get their lunch. She could ask someone to do it, only she had very specific cravings…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Archie finally got in William Andrew's office. It was a very big office with big windows with a wonderful view on the city of Chicago. The carpet was thick and very soft. There was a little living room, a bar, a television set with flat screen and all the shebang… The desk behind which he was sitting was in ebony wood, well polished and hand sculpted. The chair on which he was sitting look very comfy, like you could fall asleep on it.

William Andrew stood up when they came in, he was smiling.

\- Mr. Grandchester, Mr. Cornwell, come in and have a seat, please. What can I do for you?

The two young men sat down and Archie started talking.

\- We came to tell you about what we've uncovered. A few months ago your company bought Grandchester Enterprises for bite of bread. Because of the problems theyhad, you pretended the company wasn't worth more than that, saying you had to deal with some codes violations… you knew it was going to cost a fortune to clean up that mess… we want you to see back the company to Mr. Grandchester for the same cheap price you bought it for…

William looked at the two young men. He didn't like being called out like that, out of the blue. He didn't like ultimatums either…

\- Gentlemen, Grandchester Entrerprises was indeed bought by my company, but it was a perfectly legal sale…

\- We thought you were going to say that, that's why we've bought proofs

He opened his bag and took out a file which he gave to William. Terry was only looking at him with mean eyes. William took the file and looked at it. He took the file Candy gave him and he saw that his daughter did a good job, but he also cursed himself for not reading the file earlier…It would've prevented him from being surprised by these two young men and be in a position of weakness.

\- Ever since we've bought your company, we made it prosper, said William, it's worth more than when we bought it…

\- There is no way I'm paying a penny more! Said Terry angry

\- Calm down Terry, said Archie

\- Young man, said William not very happy, I will not tolerate that kind of tone in my office…

\- What kind of tone? Said Terry angry

\- The tone you're using right now…

\- You stole my company! Said Terry upset

\- I didn't steal anything! I bought it legally and it was in a very bad shape! Said William angry

\- Everybody calm down, said Archie.

The office door opened.

\- Daddy, I hope you haven't died of hunger while I was gone…

It was Candy, coming in with their lunch… She stopped when she saw Terry and Archie.

\- What's going on in here? Said Candy looking at the men in the room.

Terry had heard her voice, he thought he was dreaming, but when he turned around to look at her, he was flabbergasted!

\- YOU'RE PREGNANT?! Yelled Terry surprised.

Candy looked at him surprised, what was Terry doing in her father's office?

\- Terry…

William looked at his daughter surprised…. Did she just called him by his name?

\- You're the bastard who got my daughter pregnant?! He said angry

He stood up from his chair to walk towards Terry with a threatening look. Archie had to put himself in front of Terry…

\- Mr. Andrew, please…

\- Daddy! Said Candy running in front of him with bags in her hands.

\- It's him, isn't it? The baby's father?

\- Yes, but…

\- But…?Asked William

\- But he didn't know, said Candy

\- What do you mean, he didn't know? You had a one night stand? That's not what you do! You're a good girl!

\- Thank you daddy… but, we spend one night together and the next day, he saw the pictures of us on the fridge…

William understood that hid daughter didn't want him to feel guilty…

\- He saw my picture and he ran like a thief?! I thought you had more guts than that! You use that to pull out! You're a coward!

\- Who are you calling a coward?! Said Terry upset

\- Take your responsabilities!

\- If it's my child, I'll take myresponsabilities!

\- My daughter is not a slut!

\- She could've told me…

\- I asked you to call, didn't I? Said Candy

Terry understood that he should've called her, now he looked like a bastard in front of Candy's father, but he didn't care!

\- You didn't call, what did you think? Said William angry, that she was going to beg you to take her back?

Terry gave him the look…

\- Candy, come with me! Said Terry.

\- I'm not going anywhere with you! It's lunch time and if I don't eat, I'm going to faint…, said Candy

\- Nothing spoils your appetite my darling, said Willaim smiling

\- With Junior? He doesn't care about stress, he takes what he needs…

Terry saw how William became loving when he talked to his daughter.

\- Candy, we have to talk, insisted Terry

\- That's what I thought also, but you didn't dare calling me when I asked you too…,said Candy

\- We have to talk about the baby…

Candy looked at him. Of course, they had to talk, but she's been waiting for his phone call for months…

\- I'm at work Terry, I can't just leave like that, even if it's my father's company…

\- What about tonight…

\- I'm having dinner with my father and my grandmother.

\- I'll call you tonight, insisted Terry

\- Really? I thought you lost my phone number…

Candy was getting back at Terry, who was irritated and William was glad. He turned to the two men and he said:

\- Gentlemen, we're not done, but with everything we've just discovered, I need a little time to think about the situation…

\- Very well, said Archie, who saw that Terry needed time to digest the news of Candy's pregnancy…We're going to call you to make another appointment. Good bye.

They walked to the door. Terry didn't say goodbye, he was so upset, he got out slamming the door. Candy didn't even turn to look at them, she was sitting on the living room couch and she was eating like nothing was happening.

\- This chicken rice is excellent! She said while eating

William looked at her smiling. She had hidden the fact that the father of her baby had abandon her because of him. She didn't want him to feel bac. He went to sit by her side.

\- Where are my spicy wings? He asked

\- Over there… I got a double portion, my craving for spicy food is a the top!

William smiled and they ate in silence for a moment.  
\- You should've told me, sweetie

\- He described you like a monster and you're not a monster daddy…

\- He's your baby's father…

\- He left after our night together… the day I learned I was pregnant, I met him at a restaurn and I asked him to call me…

\- Forgive me my darling… if you gave yourself to him, that means you love him…

\- It's not your fault if he's holding a grudge,said Candy, you're the nicest man in the world, daddy…

William smiled, his daughter had put him on pedestal… But he wasn't a saint…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was very angry, Archie was trying to calm him down.

\- She's pregnant! Said Terry

\- Yes, said Archie

\- She' s going to have my baby!

\- You're not doubting the paternity?

\- She's not a slut… it's my child!

\- All right…

\- I should've called her…

\- Yes, you should've… it was probably to tell you the news

\- How could have I know that?

\- She did tell you it was important, didn't she? A girl with whom you've slept, has something important to tell you… you should've suspected something…

\- She's William Andrew's daughter!

\- We don't that already. You keep repeating it…

\- Annie didn't say anything…

\- She's Candy's best friend, they're like sisters…

\- Women's loyalty!

\- What are you going to do? She getting back at you…

\- Really?

\- Because you didn't call her…

\- Well she doesn't know me that well…

\- What are you going to do?

They had got out of the building and they walked towards Archie's car. The got in and they left.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was at the door of her father's manor.

\- Candy, stay, said her grandmother, living along in your state is not safe

\- Everything is going to be fine, I don't live in the dangerous part of town…

\- Exactly, so you won't expect anything and you'll be surprised…

\- Everything is going to be fine grandma, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to my miracle baby…

She hugged her grandmother and her father and she took her car to leave. She arrived at her place and she parked her car in the driveway. The remote to open her garage door wasn't working, so she got out of the car to get in her house and she saw a shadow in front of her door, between the bushes on each side. She was startled. She put her hand in her back and got a bottle of pepper spray and she sprayed the shadow which was approaching her…

\- AAAAAHHHHH! Yelled a man's voice falling surprised, what's wrong with you?

\- Don't come closer! I have a knife! Said Candy

The man had both hands on his face, still yelling in pain.

Candy approached slowly and she saw the man closer… And under the light…

\- Terry?! Why did you scare me like that?

\- What's wrong with you?

\- I'm protecting my baby!

\- You blinded me…

\- I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have come… I wasn't expecting you… You should've called me… I was having dinner with my family…

\- We have to talk…

\- Now you're ready to talk? After seeing my belly?

\- You should've told me…

\- Instead of asking you to call me? You wanted me to talk in front of your bimbo? Excuse me but I'm not in a habit to talk about my private life in front of strangers…

\- You danced an indecent Tango, you didn't care about people looking at you, said Terry wiping his eyes

Candy approached him to help him get up. He stood up and touch her belly, he felt all funny. He put his hand on Candy's belly softly. She let him do it. They walked towards the house and she opened the door and they got in.

\- There's a washroom over there, so you can wash your eyes

\- Thank you, said Terry  
Candy took off her shoes and she got comfy in the living room. A few minutes went bay before Terry finally got out of the toilet. Candy had turned the television on but she wasn't watching it the screen.

Terry arrived with his eyes still red and crying, he took place far away from her.

\- Are you ok? Asked Candy

\- No thanks to you!

\- I'm sorry… what do you want?

\- Are you kidding me? I want my baby!

\- It's my baby…

\- It's also mine!

\- Nobody is contradicting you…

\- I don't want him to be raised in your father's house…

\- It's his grandson, Romeo…

Terry looked at her with a bitter smile.

\- We really are a modern day Romeo and Juliet…

\- But it's still one of the most beautiful love stories of Shakespeare's language…

\- A tragic love…

\- You don't want to do like them I hope

\- I want my baby…

\- It's my baby and I won't give it to you. Find another solution.

\- Another solution?

\- You did come to negotiate, didn't you? You want your child and I want it too…

\- Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way…. I knocked up William Andrew's daughter… I can take his only grandson…

\- Because you think that he's just going to let you take my baby?

\- You're right, the fight could go on for years… we both want this child… so marry me!

\- That's the worst proposal I've ever heard!

\- Sorry, this Romeo is not romantic anymore after the pepper spray in his eyes…

\- Well this Juliet is not romantic either, but she's saying yes!

\- I'd like to see your father's head…, said Terry with a mocking smile

\- This marriage is going to be a real marriage, right? Because if it's only a game for your, just tell me now so that I can say no…

\- I want my baby, Candy, I'm not hiding that from you…

\- But you're going to respect your marriage vows?

\- Whatever!

\- Good…

\- I'm going to go back home…

He took his phone.

\- Archie?

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, aside from the fact that I got pepper sprayed in the eyes

\- What?

\- But now everything is fine, we're getting married

\- Well we can say you move very fast!

\- Can you get the papers ready for the wedding?

\- Of course, for when?

\- Tomorrow?

\- Everything is going to be ready

\- Thank you.

He hung up and Candy was looking at him.

\- Tomorrow? Why are you in a hurry? Said Candy

\- I want to be the baby's official father as soon as possible… we never know…

He walked to the door. He turned around and walked back to Candy and he crouched and touched her belly saying:

\- Good bye baby, good bye Candy.

\- Good bye Romeo…

Candy looked at him go, she wanted to call him back to ask him to satisfy her libido which was killing her… But she wasn't going to stoop that law. She wasn't his wife yet…  
 _  
"Tomorrow he's going to be my husband, Baby… and everything is going to be fine, said Candy to herself, touching her belly._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The wedding"**_

Candy called her best friend Annie, after Terry left to tell her the good news!

\- I'm going to marry Terry! Tomorrow!

\- What? Said Annie

\- He wants the baby, I want the baby… so we're getting married…

\- Oh my God…

\- There are marriage based on less than that…

\- Really?

\- Annie, please, don't discourage me…

\- He's angry with you…

\- I know, he will have to calm down.

\- Is it going to be a real marriage?

\- Do you know any other kind?

\- Candy… maybe he wants revenge against your father

\- Maybe, but he wants the baby; he will have to make peace with its grandfather…

\- Well, you know what you're doing

\- No, I don't know, but … the baby will have two parents who love him…

\- You love him don't you?

\- More than anything in the world…and he hates me…

\- He's marrying you, he must not hate you that much… ok, we'll need a wedding dress for your big belly…

\- A pink one…

\- Very well, since the virginal white is excluded…

\- That moron of Neil had that honour…

\- I'll bring you a pink dress tomorrow. What kind of pink, pale, fuchsia?

\- Pale…

\- All right…

\- Thank you Annie…

\- You're welcome, see you tomorrow sweetie.

Candy hung up and then she called her father

\- Daddy?

\- Yes honey? Are you all right?

\- Terry was waiting for me in front of the house… he scared me half to death

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes, I pepper sprayed him in the eyes

\- Ouch! He must've been glad…

\- You have no idea…

\- Did you talk?

\- Yes…

\- What's the verdict?

\- We're getting married…

\- Oh…

\- Tomorrow…

\- What?! Why so soon?

\- Euh I'm pregnant, in general it's a good reason to rush things…

\- I can take care of you , honey

\- Terry also wants to take care of his baby, daddy…

\- He wasn't in a hurry to call you

\- He was angry…

\- Against me… you should've told me, you don't need to spare me my darling…

\- Yes I do, you the nicest daddy in the world… I know you didn't scam terry…

\- But he won't hear it… he's stubborn as a mule…

\- I love him daddy… you're going to be there tomorrow?

\- Of course I'm going to be there. I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for the world!

\- Is grandma sleeping?

\- Yes…

\- Can you tell her the news in the morning?

\- All right…

\- Thank you daddy. Good night daddy dearest …

\- Good night my darling daughter…

Candy got ready to go to bed and she started singing:

 _ **I'm getting married in the morning ! Ding dong the bells are going to chime !**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his room, angry… Candy had hidden her pregnancy from him. If he hadn't met her at her father's office… But that was his fault, he should've called her like she had asked him to! But the anger was still dominating him. He need to calm down. Marry Candy? He wasn't expecting that when he woke up that morning. When everything was fine… he was engaged… he had to get his company back and take his life back. William Andrew and his daughter were going to pay… a little voice was telling him he loved Candy, but he wasn't listening to it. All he wanted was his child. He didn't want his child growing up in William Andrew's house… but Candy did grow up in that house, didn't she? And she was well raised, wasn't she? Her lips were so soft and kissing her was pure bliss! And making love to her… No, it wasn't the time to think about that… She was William Andrew's daughter! He decided to call his parents.

\- Hello?

\- Mum?

\- Good evening baby…is you all right?

\- If you want….

\- What's going on?

\- Is dad there?

\- He's here…

\- Can you put me on speaker?

\- All right… said his mother complying

\- Dad?

\- How are you son?

\- I'm fine… what about the two to you?

\- We're fine, said his mother… do tell…

\- What? Said Terry

\- You have something to tell us, don't you?

\- How do you know that?

\- Terry, said his mother, we're your parents

\- All right. You know how I blamed myself for losing the company?

\- Don't worry about that buddy, said his father

\- But dad, I lost the family legacy!

\- We can always start a new company…

\- No dad, grandpa built this company from nothing…

\- Andrew Entreprises took advantage of us when we were vulnerable. I would've don the same thing in their place…

\- The sale wasn't legal…

\- You can't prove it…

\- I had my little investigation…

\- Did you find something?

\- Yes and I went to see Andrew to force him to sell me the company at the same price he paid me for…

\- What did he say?

\- He refused, of course!

\- You didn't show him the proofs?

\- We were interrupted…

\- By whom?

\- By his daughter…

\- His daughter? Said his mother, you have a thing with his daughter?

\- Not a thing mum, a touch down…

\- Oh my God! You're sleeping with the enemy?!

\- Dad…

\- You wanted to get some information or what?

\- Richard, calm down, said his mother, let him talk

\- I met her at the community kitchen you opened in grandpa's name…

\- What was William Andrew's daughter doing at the community kitchen? Asked his mother

\- She volunteers there…

\- Oh… she's a generous soul, said his mother

\- She's William Andrew's daughter!, said his father

\- Terry, you were attracted to her, right? You liked her… said his mother

\- Mum… yes I was attracted to her, she was perfect… it was wonderful wither…

\- You didn't recognize her name ? Asked his father

\- She told me her name was "Candy White"…

\- What happened? Asked his mother

\- We spent the night together and in the morning when I went to the kitchen, I saw some family pictures…

\- And you realised she was William Andrew's daughter…

\- Yes…

\- And you broke up with her, I hope…

\- Richard!

\- Yes dad, I broke up with her…

\- It was probably a set up, said his father

\- Come on, according to what you told us, it was a chance meeting, said his mother

\- It's a small world indeed…

\- What did she come to do in her father's office?

\- She works with him, and she brought him his lunch…

\- What happened? Asked his mother

\- I was flabbergasted, said Terry

\- Why? Asked his father

\- She was pregnant…

\- WHAT?! Said his parents at the same time

\- Are you sure it's yours? Asked his father

\- Yes, I'm sure, she has no reason to lie to me, her father is filthy rich…

\- Why didn't she tell you the news before? Asked his father

\- I met her after our break up and she asked me to call her…

\- Why? Asked his father

\- She was with someone and me too

\- And you didn't call her, guessed his mother

\- She's William Andrew's daughter!

\- And she's going to have your baby, said his mother, what are you going to do?

\- You're going to take your child? Asked his father

\- She want's her baby too…

\- We'll sue for custody, said his father

\- Richard… there's another way, said his mother

\- Which one? Asked Richard

\- He could marry her, said his mother

\- OUT OF THE QUESTION! Yelled his father

\- Richard, think about it for a while…She wants her child and I'm sure her father is not going to abandon her… and for the moment, we're still vulnerable… they're going to win… the best solution would be for him to marry her

\- You might be right, but we could still fight this…

\- Dad, I'm marrying her tomorrow…

\- WHAT?!

\- Yes, it was the best solution. I don't want William Andrew to raise my child! Said Terry

\- We're invited? Asked his mother

\- Of course. That's why I called you…

\- What about our company?

\- We'll see that after the wedding dad… everything is going to be fine

\- Congratulations my son, said his mother

\- Thanks mum

\- Congratulations son, we'll see you tomorrow morning? Said his father

Terry gave them the address and the time of the ceremony.

\- Don't be late, said Terry and I'm counting on you to calm dad, mum…

\- Don't worry about that honey, said his mother, good night.

\- Good night my son

\- Good night mum, good night dad

Terry hung up the phone relieved. With his parents' presence, it will be better…He didn't want to contact them until he got his company back, but Candy's pregnancy had changed things… he went to bed and fell asleep right away.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

The sun had just risen and the birds were chirping, announcing a new day that God had made. Candy opened her eyes easily. It was her wedding day, She put her hand on her round belly.

\- Junior, we're getting married today, you're going to have mommy and daddy for you… I'm getting married in the morning ! Ding dong the bells are gonna chime !

She heard the doorbell and she went downstairs with her night gown. She opened the door and Annie was standing in front of her with hanger with a white cover on the wedding dress. She had a hairdresser and a aesthetician with her.

\- I'm going to shower, said Candy, come in and make yourself at home!

And she climbed the stairs to go shower. Annie, the hairdress and esthetician were alone…

\- Well let's go to the kitchen and find something to eat, said Annie.

Candy came back down in a robe and the work started. The hairdresser had rollers on her hair for her updo. She had cosmetic mask on her face with two slices of cucombers on her eyes./ Her feet were in a a big bowl of warm water with a little bit of liquid soap.

Two hours later, she was ready. She was radiant in her pink satin wedding dress with her round belly…

\- I'm all pink, said Candy, like a candy… pun intented…

They all burst out laughing. Archie had called to tell them where the ceremony was going to take place.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up after an agitated night. He was going to marry William Andrew's daughter! The daughter of his worst enemy… He was happy that his parents were going to come.

Terry was at city hall, where all the papers were ready for their wedding. Archie was the best man and Annie was the matron of honour. His parent arrived and he was happy to see them. He hugged his mother for a long time.

\- Mum. Thank you for coming…

\- I wouldn't miss my son's wedding for anything in the world

He hugged his father too.

\- I'm happy you're here dad.

\- I'm happy to be here, son

\- Where's the bride? Asked his mother

\- She's late

\- Typical, like all brides, said his mother

\- So, that's normal? Asked Terry

\- Yes honey, he's hasn't stood you up, well at least I hope so…

Eleonor realised that her son was nervous, he was afraid Candy wouldn't show up. For the baby or for Candy? She wanted to ask him when the he Andrew delegation arrived… She saw William Andrew, tall and handsome, very elegant, his mother, very elegant as weel despite her old age, and then, she saw the bride, all in light pink with a bouquet of white flowers. Her satin pink dress showed her belly. Her up do was perfect, not a hair at the wrong place. She was smiling when she got in the room glowing. Eleonor turned around to look at her son and she saw his eyes full of love. He loved the mother of his child. But he changed right away, like he wanted to hide his real feelings. Richard Grandchester looked at his rival in business with disdain.

Candy's eyes lit up when she was her future husband. But she only saw indifference. William looked at Terry's father…

\- Daddy please, said Candy, it's my wedding day, be nice

\- For you, my darling, I'm going to make an effort…His wife is beautiful…

They approached Terry and his family.

\- Hello, said Candy smiling

\- Hello, said Terry's m other smiling

\- Mum, let me introduce you to Candy, said Terry, Candy, meet my mother and my father

\- Hello, said Candy, I'm pleased to meet you

Candy's father and Terry's gave each other the look, shaking hands. Then William turned to Eleonor and took he hand and kissed it.

\- Mrs, Grandchester, you're very beautiful, he said, you way too young to be Terry's mother

William Andrew was flirting with her? Eleonor started laughing and Richard was sulking. Annie when to say hi to Archie and they were looking at the scene.

Terry talked to his fiancée.

\- Candy, there are some documents you need to sign

\- All right, said Candy

They went together to sign the documents. Then the justice of the peace arrived to perform the wedding ceremony.

That's not how Candy imagined getting married again… Terry never imagined either getting married that way, Candy had tears in her eyes… It didn't seem fair, but his mother was right, a custody fight over the baby would be worthless, because Candy was going to win with the army of lawyers her father had…

They found themselves in front of the judge and a few minutes later, they were married. Terry kissed his wife lightly on the lips. He hugged her and he felt her belly against his. There was a little movement. He was startled…

\- But what the…? He asked surprised

Candy burst out laughing.

\- It's the baby, she said, putting her hand on her belly, hi Junior!

She took Terry's hand and put it on her belly.

\- Say hi to daddy Junior, said Candy

Junior complied and Terry felt him move, he could see the belly moving.

\- Hi Junior! Said Terry with love, it's me daddy… are you all right?

Junior moved again and Candy and Terry burst out laughing happy.

Candy's grandma went to kiss them, followed by Annie and Archie. ELeonor an her husband also went to kiss the newlywed. William congratulated his daughter and her husband too, He kissed his daughter, he hugged her and shook Terry's hand.

\- Welcome to the family young man

\- Thank you, said Terry

\- We'll discus business for your company

\- I don't want your charity!

\- Terry, you'r e part of the family… think about the baby. You want to provide for him, don't you?

\- Of course, I can do it!

\- We don't need your charity, said Terry's father.

\- Gentlemen! Said eleonor, that;s enough! It's our children's wedding day, not business discussion!

\- You are right, pretty lady, said William smiling at her, we're going to a restaurant where I booked a table to celebrate our children's wedding…

\- Perfect, said Eleonor smiling, let's go…

Candy and Terry had to sign more papers and get their marriage certificate. They got out to get to the restaurant, despite the tension that was between the two families.

Candy's heart was jumping of joy, she was married to Terry. She wanted to scream her joy to the whole world!

 _"_ _I married the man I love, Junior. I married your daddy! We're going to be very happy! " She said to herself._

Yes, as horrible as the situation was with an indifferent Terry, or almost, because he did react to the baby moving, she was going to make sure her marriage was a happy one.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"She's William Andrew's daughter!"**_

The two families were in a chic restaurant eating to celebrate the wedding of their children. Since there as a conflict between the two families, Eleonor drove the conversation on Terry's childhood and William talked about Candy's childhood too. Everybody was laughing at what the newlyweds did as children… Everything was fine, until Richard Grandchester ruined the atmosphere.

\- William, where is your wife?

William's face closed with anger.

\- That is absolutely none of your business!

\- I'd like to know where my son's mother-in–law is…

\- Why? You want a monster-in-law?

\- Daddy, said Candy, you never told me where mom was… when I was little, I thought she was dead…

William looked at his daughter sadly.

\- I'm sorry honey…

\- Why haven't we heard about her?

\- This is not the time to talk about this, said William, we're here to celebrate your wedding

\- You had to ruin the atmosphere, said Eleonor to her husband

\- What? I wanted to know, t hat's all. He kept flirting with you!

\- So you're jealous! That's why you've ruined the atmosphere at your son's wedding?

\- He was flirting…

\- Oh my God! Mum! Dad! Said Terry, this is not the moment for a scene!

William's mother who was sitting next to him whispered in his ear

\- You really did everything to provoke him, didn't you?

\- I couldn't resist! Whispered William

\- You're impossible William, now the party is ruined…

\- It was hanging by a thread…

Richard Grandchester spoke:

\- My wife and I are going back home, he sais standing up

His wife stood up as well.

\- Have a nice evening, she said

She kissed Candy and her son, then she took her husband's arm and they left, Terry and Archie stood up to follow them… Candy looked at her father.

\- You couldn't help yourself, couldn't you?

\- I'm sorry honey…

\- You had to provoke him! It's my wedding day!

\- He was bored, said her grandmother, he misses your mother.

\- No kidding! No wonder Terry's father reacted by asking you where your wife was!

\- He had no right to ask me that question!

\- Daddy, you're always mysterious when it comes to mommy

Terry and Archie came back at the table.

\- Terrence, said William, let's talk business before I leave…

\- All right…

\- I'm going to sell you back your company at the price we bought it… as a wedding gift

\- You're way too nice! Said Terry ironically

\- Do you want your company or not?

\- Yes and I want something else too…

\- What?

\- I want Candy to come and work for us…

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- What? She said

\- You're going to be working with me, said Terry

\- Oh…

She turned to her father.

\- Daddy?

\- The choice is your honey, said William

She looked at Terry.

\- I want the money that we're going to live on come from my company, not from your father's salary, or you trust fund…

He was her husband, he wanted her to work with him and not her father…

\- All right, said Candy

She looked at her father who looked hurt.

\- I'm sorry daddy…

\- I hope you're going to continue coming to the weekly family dinners, said her grand-mother, you're invited too, Terrence…

\- Thank you, he said

He had answered because it was the grandmother who had spoken. He had to calm down. William Andrew was his father-in-law now. That Romeo role was harder than he thought. "Romeo" he identified to him and that meant that Candy was " Juliet", the love of his life…NO! Candy was William Andrew's daughter! There is no way he should soften up…

William and his mother stood up to leave.

\- Good, said William, good bye honey, have a good night.

\- Goodbye Daddykins, said Candy smiling, thanks for the restaurant.

She stood up to hug him hard. She also hugged her grandmother.

\- Good bye Terrence, said William and the grandmother

\- Good bye, said Terry

Candy's father and the grandmother left . There was a little silence.

\- Well, you took your company back! Said Archie

\- At the ridiculous price he bought it for! Said Terry

\- It's not the same company anymore, said Candy, we're made it better…

\- You stole it!

\- We could've left it the way it was , bankrupted…

\- We had some difficulties, I admit that, but we could've made it…

\- Everything is fine now, said Annie, can we not talk business anymore?

\- It's time for you to go back home for your wedding night…, said Archie

Terry gave Archie the look. Candy saw that.

 _"_ _I don't think I'm going to get my wedding night tonight baby…" Said Candy to herself touching her belly._

Archie turned to Annie…

\- You sly little thing!

\- If I had told you, would you have told Terry?

\- Or course… he had the right to know…

\- So I was right not to tell you, said Annie

\- Your fight put Annie and I in the middle of a compromising situation, we were walking on eggshells… we were forced to keep your secrets…

\- I'm sorry Annie, said Candy

\- No, honey, said Annie, it was normal for me to keep your secrets, you're my best friend…

Archie looked at Terry, who had no intention of apologizing to his friend…

\- You know I'm your buddy, said Archie

\- Thanks buddy, said Terry smiling

\- Ok, let's go, said Archie

\- Annie stood up standing up

Terry didn't feel like leaving, when he couldn't stay at the restaurant any much longer. He stood up almost against his will…

\- With all that's happened, did you even discussed where you were going to live?

\- My house is better for the baby, said Candy, but if you want us to live in your apartment, I'm fine…

\- Your house is better for the baby indeed…

\- And we've already did the baby's room, said Annie

\- Then it's perfect, said Terry, I'm going to go get my stuff at my place. Archie, can you drive Candy to her place?

Candy looked at him, he wasn't coming with her. That was a good start.

\- Dude, you have to take her home and carry your wife to get in to the house…  
He looked at Candy who looked sad.

 _"_ _She's William Andrew's daughter!"_ He kept repeating for the thousandth time.

\- I'm going home to get my stuff , you take her home for me…

He got out of the restaurant and Candy was looking at him go sadly. She didn't say anything. Archie hugged her.

\- Give him time, Candy, give him time…

\- Thank you Archie…, said Annie sadly

The baby moved.

\- Oh…, said Archie

\- Junior says thank you too, said Candy smiling

The baby had put her in a good mood. For the baby, she was going to be patient, Terry loved her, she was sure of it, after the way he had made love to her, he loved her. He was just a little angry. She was going to let him be… Annie approached her and hugged her.

\- Thank you Annie, said Candy smiling

\- Let's go, said Archie

Archie and Annie drove Candy to her house. She got inside and she couldn't help imagining Terry carrying her through the threshold… She put her hand on her belly to gain some courage and strength

\- You want me to stay with you Candy?

\- No, said Candy, you probably have plans with Archie

\- Archie would understand…

\- You hidden things to him because of me, you go be with him…

\- All right, said Annie, have a good night sweetie.

\- Thank you Annie

\- Bye Candy, said Archie hugging her

\- Bye Archie

\- Bye Junior

\- Bye Godfather, said Candy

\- Bye Junior, said Annie

\- Bye Godmother

Archie looked at her moved.

\- Thank you Candy, he said smiling

Archie and Annie left and Candy stayed alone in her house on her wedding day. She went to take her dress off and put on her night gown. She was in her office, answering emails. She told the department she worked at that she was leaving, that she quit her job. She finished all of her work for her files, the current ones she was working on she sent them to her replacement. She also sent emails to Terry's company to inform them that he was the boss again. The messages of joy she got warmed her heart. The staff from Terry's company liked her, because she made sure nobody lost their job. The original staff was still there. Everybody was glad to learn that the former owner was coming back and that Candy was going to be working with them. She liked her job especially saving jobs for employees of companies in trouble, or those her father bought. That was another conflict she had with Daniel, he didn't like her spending time to save companies and other people's jobs, She finished her work and she went to take a long shower. When she went out, she dried herself and she went to the kitchen to eat something, She was craving for a pizza; she ordered one with chicken and bacon and mushroom with creamy garlic sauce. She had orange pos. It was really late and it was dark outside, but Terry still hadn't come home yet. She didn't want to cry, she decided to go to bed. She went to brush her teeth and she went to bed. It had been a stressful day with the wedding, the restaurant. Her husband not coming home with her, he went to get his stuff at his place… and he was still not there. She took the bible on her night stand and she opened it, she fell on the book of Proverbs, chapter 14,verse 1 "The wise woman builds her house, the crazy one destroys it with her bare hands." She closed her eyes , she prayed and she went to bed. She fell asleep quickly, Junior was making her more tired than usual.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Terry was in his apartment to pack his stuff and to talk to the owner to tell him he as leaving and he would make sure the apartment was empty in the following weeks. There were clothes in the closet, shoes, he took what he needed, he would send movers to pack everything later.

He was thinking about his day, he got married to Candy. He remembered when he was waiting for her to arrive. He was nervous and he was thinking that if she wasn't coming, he would've been hurt… His mother had reassured him and he was so happy to see her… But it wasn't supposed to happen like that… he wasn't supposed to be happy to see her, she was William Andrews's daughter! It was like he kept repeating that sentence so that his heart stop loving Candy… He didn't want to lover her, he wanted to hater her because she was William Andrew's daughter! He had kissed her and Junior moved, that moment was beautiful and moving…

 _"_ _She's William Andrew's daughter!"  
_  
He took his car and drove for hours. He looked at the moment when he was supposed to got at Candy's. he stayed in a bar and ordered a sandwich. He barely touched what he ordered. He had a glass of lemonade and then, he ended up going at Candy's. he didn't have the key. He will have to ring. He had no choice, all the lights were off, he had to wake Candy up. He rang once… Twice… thrice…

Candy was in dream world and she heard the doorbell. She woke up with one eye closed , she went downstairs to open the door. Her husband was there with his suitcases, he got in and she armed the alarm…

\- There's some left over pizza in the fridge if you're hungry…

She went back to the bedroom without waiting for an answer and she went back to bed. Terry brought his suitcase upstairs in Candy's room. Then he took a quick shower. He got out and dried himself, put on boxers and got into bed. His eyes were open. Candy moved in her sleep and she found herself on Terry's chest, she held him against her belly. Terry put his arms around her and he ended up falling asleep smelling Candy hair, which smelt like savage fruits. That's not how he imagined his wedding night, but he never would've thought that he would marry William Andrew's daughter!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"Motherless"**_

The world continued turning and it was the next morning. Candy felt junior move and since she was in Terry's arms, he felt junior's kick too.

\- Good morning Junior, said Candy putting her hand on her belly

\- Good morning Junior, said Terry putting his hand on Candy's belly

\- We have to get up, said Candy getting away from him.

She got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to pee. Then, she brushed her teeth and she puked the yellow bitter liquid. She decided to take a shower right away. She got out of the bathroom and she found her husband waiting for her, sitting on the bed…

\- You could've joined me in the bathroom, she said

\- It's fine, he said standing up to go and replace her.

Candy got ready fast and she went downstairs to make breakfast. She made coffee for Terry and she had toast with ginger ale. Terry arrived a few minutes later with wet hair and he smelled like cologne… She made a face…

\- Something's wrong? He asked looking at her

\- I don't like the scent of your cologne…

\- I use it every day…

\- You didn't smell like that yesterday…

\- Yesterday was my wedding day…

\- I'd like you to smell like yesterday everyday…

\- You have demands

\- You make me want to puke

\- That's flattering for a newlywed…

Candy stood up to go puke in the toilet downstairs… She came back to the kitchen with teary red eyes.

\- All right, I get it, said Terry going upstairs against his will

He took another shower and took his laptop and went to the living room…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy stayed in the kitchen and she did the dishes, put everything away and she went in the living room. All of a sudden, everything hit her at the same time she was married to a man who abandoned her on their wedding night. She was united to a man who was ignoring her. She felt far away from her family. She started crying her eyes out. Her mother, she needed her mommy, she missed her more than anything… She put her hand on her belly. It was probably the hormones from her pregnancy, but she couldn't stop crying… Maybe she should go to church. She will go to the evening service.

Terry arrived and found her crying, he panicked. What was going on? Was it the baby? He ran to her…

\- Candy? What's going on? Is it the baby?

Candy looked at him; his first thought was for the baby, he didn't care about her! She cried some more against her will. Those damn hormones!

\- Candy? Said Terry taking her in his arm, are you all right?

\- Terry…

\- Is it the baby?

\- I…

\- What?

\- I want my mommy!

Terry looked at her surprised. Her mummy? But where was her mummy?

\- Candy, said Terry caressing her hair

\- I want my mommy, she said sobbing

Terry didn't know what to do. She wanted her mummy? He needed help… he took his phone and dialled a number.

\- Mum?

\- Terry? Is everything all right?

\- No… can you come over?

\- Now?

\- Yes, it's an emergency…

\- Where are you? In your apartment?

\- No, I'm at Candy's… here's the address

\- I'm be there as fast as possible

She hung up. Her husband was in bed…

\- My Sunday sleep in late?

\- My son needs me…

\- I need you too my darling… you have to make up for yesterday…

\- William Andrew was only provoking you…

\- You liked it, didn't you?

\- Of course I liked it!

\- You biyotch! Come here! He said pulling her towards him.

He kissed her fierily and they made love with passion. Sunday morning, after church, they always indulge in some pleasure. Then Eleonor stood up to go take a shower to go see her son. When she was ready, she said goodbye to her husband…

\- I was waiting for you in the shower honey…

\- If I had come, you wouldn't have been able to go to our son's

She kissed him on the lips.

\- See you later, my love.

\- See you later, sweetheart…

She took the car and went to Candy and Terry's.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry lost, called Candy's father for help.

\- What's going on?

\- She can't stop crying…

\- What did you do to her?

\- Nothing at all! I came downstairs after my shower and she couldn't stop sobbing… She wants her mummy…

\- What?

\- Pregnant women have mood swings…

\- Very well, I'm coming. Her grand-mother is still at church, I'm going to leave a message for her…

\- Thank you, said Terry.

He didn't stop there. He called Archie. Annie answered the phone.

\- Terry? What's going on? Is Candy all right?

\- No really, she can't stop crying…

\- At what time did you come back last night?

\- What's that have to do with this?

\- Candy is crying the day after her wedding, you left her alone all day! It can only be your fault…

\- Is Archie there? Asked Terry.

He understood that he wouldn't get any sympathy from Annie or his behaviour of the day before.

Annie looked at Archie and gave him the phone.

\- Terry? What's going on?

\- She can't stop crying.

\- What did you do? Aside from leaving her alone on her wedding day?

\- You're not going to start to?!

\- You left your wide alone on her wedding day! I know "She's William Andrew's daughter" and she's also the woman who's carrying your child…

\- I called you to have you on my side Archie, not to get scorned!

\- Sorry dude, your behaviour yesterday leaves a lot to be desire.

\- Are you coming or not?

\- I'm coming otherwise Annie is going to be sulking…

\- Thanks dude…

The latter hit him on the head with a pillow and she went to the bathroom. He hung up the phone and followed Annie in the bathroom.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eleonor arrived at Candy at the same time as William.

\- Eleonor! He said smiling, where's your husband?

\- Sleeping in late…

\- Oh your Sunday routine was interrupted…

\- Candy became my daughter when she married my son…

\- It's nice of you to say that…

They arrived at the door and William rang the bell. A few seconds later, Terry opened the door

\- Mum! He said relieved and hugging her, thank you do coming. Mr. Andrew…

\- Hello my darling, it's going to be fine. Where is she?

\- In the living room, come in…

William didn't say a thing and he got in. Eleonor was in front of him and she went to the living room and took her in her arms. Candy cried against her.

\- Come on honey, it's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine.

She started rocking her and stroking her hair, whispering to her nice and sweet words. William looked at the scene sadly. Candy needed her mother. He thought about his mother and him were enough… He was sad for his daughter and for himself. He had loved Candy's mother so much…

Candy in Eleonor's arms felt better. Her sobs calmed down and Junior moved.

\- Oh! Said Eleonor laughing.

\- Hi grandma! Said Candy smiling.

\- Hi my baby! Said Eleonor, I can't wait to meet you.

\- Daddy? What are you doing here?

She stood up and ran into his arms.

\- Your husband called me, said William, what's going on honey?

\- Pregnancy hormones, said Candy, Mrs. Grandchester helped me. I need mom, maybe it's because I'm going to become a mother myself?

\- Oh honey! Said William.

There was a ring at the door, it was Annie and Archie. Terry was happy to see them.

\- Thank you Archie… let's do a barbecue in the garden, what do you say!

\- All right…

Candy, Annie and Eleonor went to make a salad in the kitchen. Eleonor called her husband who didn't take long to come and join them. Candy's grandmother also arrived.

\- Honey, you can call me when you want, at any time…

\- You're jealous grandma… Terry called his mom

\- I know, I'm still jealous!

\- Thank you grandma, said Candy hugging her.

Everybody wanted to please Candy and the atmosphere was a happy one. William was hugging his daughter.

\- Are you all right? You promise me?

\- I promise you…

\- He left you alone, last night…

\- Give him time to digest that he married the daughter of his enemy…

\- But Candy…

\- No daddy. Please, don't get involve. I'll take care of my husband…

\- Very well honey, but if he makes you suffer, he's going to have to deal with me…

Candy smiled. She spent a beautiful day surrounded by her family. When everybody left early evening. Candy got ready to go to church.

\- You're coming with me?

\- Where?

\- To church…

\- Another time, said Terry going upstairs.

So Candy went to church on her own. She needed some spiritual food. When she went back home, she found Terry in the bedroom. She went to take a shower and she found him asleep. She didn't wake him up and she lie down next to him and fell asleep. She felt like Terry was pretending to be sleeping so Candy wouldn't bother him wish his conjugal duty.

Terry was in bed and he closed his eyes when Candy entered the room. He wasn't proud of himself…

Candy said her prayer and she slept next to her husband she told him:

\- You don't need to pretend to be sleeping Terry, I'm not going to jump on you and force you to make love to me… I'm giving you time, but you promised me a real marriage... Thank you for lending my mother to console me, that was very nice of you. Good night Terry…

She closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Terry didn't say anything, but he was ashamed…

The next day, they went to work, each in their own car. They arrived at the same time. All the employees were there at the door, to greet Terry with joy.

\- I'm happy to be at the head of this company again. Let me introduce you to Candice Andrew Grandchester, my wife… Yes, she is William Andrew's daughter, and she's also my wife…

There was a whisper among the employees.

\- Now, you go back to work and have a nice day!

Everybody clapped their hands and screams of joy. Terry found his assistant again.

\- Marcie!

She was in her forties and she hugged Terry.

\- Terrence! I'm happy to have you back!

\- Me too Marcie! This is my wife, Candy…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

\- Pleased to meet you, said Marcie, you got friendly with the enemy?

\- I didn't know she was the enemy, said Terry getting inside his office followed by Candy.

He went to sit behind the desk. He had missed it so much! He smiled. Candy looked at him, her husband was happy to be back at his company.

\- Ok, the office next door is empty, you can take it Candy, said Terry

\- Thank you , said Candy

\- And tonight we're going to celebrate. We're going to a restaurant!

\- All right, said Candy getting out.

She went to her office to work. Marcie help her with the computer program worked. At lunch time, Marcie went out and she asked her if she wanted something.

\- Yes, I'm craving Chinese food…

\- Very well, said Marcie, I'll have Chinese food too…

\- Thank you Marcie, said Candy smiling

She had made a new friend and the employees she had med found her very likeable. Those who knew her, were happy to see her again. The day went on fine. At the end of the day, Candy was glad the day was over. She went to see Terry in his office. He was on the phone. She waited until he finished his conversation.

\- I'm going to go back home to get ready for tonight, she said

\- Very well, I'm right behind you…

Candy went back to home to change for the evening. Terry arrived shortly after her. He changed his clothes too and they went to the restaurant together. Candy ordered what she was craving and she ate with appetite.

\- You're enjoying yourself…you're not afraid for your weight?

\- No, I'm petite and I lose weight easily and Junior doesn't care, he takes what he needs…

\- You're eating for two…

\- In a way… but I'm not going to take advantage to stuff myself.

They burst out laughing. They ate dessert, chocolate mousse…

\- I've died and gone to heaven! Said Candy laughing, chocolate is divine!

Terry smiled. She was so happy.

\- You want a decaf tea? Asked Terry

\- No, I can't have anything else!

\- All right! Waiter! The bill!

They brought the bill to him. Terry paid and they stood up to leave. They were walking towards the exit and they passed in front of a table where a family was sitting,

\- Candy! She heard

\- Daniel! She said

\- You're pregnant?

\- Yes…

\- So you lied to me! He said angry, you didn't want to have a baby with me!

\- How could you say that? Said Candy, when you know how much I wanted a baby?

\- You were too frigid, a real ice cube

Terry decided to intervene.

\- I will not allow you to insult my wife!

\- Wife? Said Eliza, you already remarried? You didn't lose any time! You dirty little slut!

Terry turned to her:

\- Well, at least she doesn't have you big fat ho reputation!

\- How dare you? Said Eliza red with anger, where have you seen me? You want a piece of me?

\- Good God no! You're not my type at all, I like nice little girls like Candy…

He turned to Daniel:

\- Frigid? Are you sure we're talking about the same woman? She exploded of pleasure in my arms and as you can see, she wasn't infertile either! You need lessons on how to make love to a woman and how to make her a baby? Give me a call… Come on darling, let's go back home, I'm in a good shape all or a sudden…

Terry took Candy's arm and they got out of the restaurant. Daniel and Eliza were fuming.

\- Where did she get that good looking guy? Said Eliza

\- He's a bonehead! Said Daniel

\- Yes, a bonehead who was able to score where you failed big time!

\- And he knows you by reputation…

\- I wish I could say the same, I wish I knew him biblically!

Their parents were looking at them stunned.

\- Oh my God, you two are horrible! Said their father, you were accusing your wife of being frigid and infertile…

\- In fact dad, my sperm didn't work in Candy's womb, we were incompatible, her womb killed my sperms…

\- Oh my God! Said their mother, you could've told her instead of treating her the way you did!

\- Daniel, that was Terrence Grandchester… we bought hid company for practically nothing…What is he doing with the daughter of William Andrew?

\- The rumours are true, that moron of William Andrew sold the company back to him! What an idiot! Said Daniel

\- He must've put Candy in his bed and she got herself pregnant… It's your fault Daniel! Said Eliza

\- What?

\- You told her she was infertile, so she didn't use protection! And now she having a baby and William gave Grandchester his company back. Said his father, now there's going to be an investigation! We might have problem with The SCC! We're going to be in trouble!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In the car, Candy and Terry were riding in silence.

\- Thanks for defending me…

\- That moron of your ex, what did you see in him?

\- I ask myself the same question, said Candy caressing her belly… I'm happy it's your baby that I'm going to have.

\- Me too…

They continue their ride in silence. They arrived home, they each took a shower separately and they went to bed and they didn't make love…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"The past, hard to let go…"**_

The following days were very happy for Terry, who was once again a wealthy man. He was back at the country club and he had lunch there often and he didn't spend a lot of time at the office. He still would sleep with Candy, and every time he would start to soften up, he would repeat his magic sentence and fall asleep, but his body was starting to feel the desire… Sleeping beside Candy was torture. So he would spend his evening outside and in the office at the house and he would sleep on the couch in the living room. Candy wasn't saying anything, she knew her husband was about to crack.

 _"_ _What if he finds someone else?" She asked herself._

Well, she prayed that Terry would eventually turn to her.

At work, she continued her investigation on Terry's companies and others. She had already contacted the SCC and they were investigating on their side.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry on his side, with his old friends, was at the country club with his parents for lunch one day. His parents were happy to have their membership renewed.

\- Thank you so much son, said his father

\- You're welcome dad, I know you liked coming here

\- I wonder why,said his mother, all your friends abandoned you when we got our problems…

\- Mum, yuou know that;s how it is in our world, said Terry

\- Well I'm n ot going to contact them anymore

\- Eleonor honey…, said Richard, now that we're linked to the Andrews, we're a little step higher…

\- Yes, said Terry, I married William Andrew's daughter!

\- A shotgun wedding! Said his father.

\- I saw your eyes when she arrived,said his mother, you care abouther more than you want to admit

\- She's William Andrew's daughter!

\- Yes, we know that, you can't stop repeating it! It's like you're trying to convince yourself that it would shut down your feelings.

\- I don't love her!

\- Very well, you married her, you're living with her, you're sleeping wither…

\- I just sleep with her, literally just sleeping

\- Oh, said his father, you're not screwing her?

\- Richard! You're going to be a grandfather soon, watch your language

\- You got it dad…

\- Oh my God! Terry, some women don't like sexe during pregnancy, but some of them can't get enough… Did Candy tell you anything?

\- She said she was going to wait until I'm ready…

\- She's way too nice! In her place I would've ordered you to do your conjugal duty!

\- Thank God you're not in her place

\- Terry, you've got a nice and docile wife and she's not rushing you…

\- She too nice with me… and it gets on my nerves!

\- You want her to be mean?

\- I don't know

\- It looks like you don't know what you want…

\- TERRY! Said a voice.

They turned around all three at the same time and they saw:

\- Susanna Marlowe! Said Terry smiling

\- Hello darling! I heard you were back among us!

\- We were still on this earth, said Eleonor ironically

Terry stood up and Susanna took advantage to kiss him on the mouth. Eleonor was outraged.

\- Susanna, maybe Terry forgot to tell you, but he's a married man now…

\- Mum…

\- And he's going to have a baby very soon…

\- Oh…, said Susanna sadly

\- Why yes. You shouldn't have dumped him when he found himself on the street, someone else snatched him!

\- And she didn't lose anytime either, how far along is she? A week? Asked Susanna bitterly

\- No, said Eleonor, she 7 months pregnant! Tell her Terrence!

Susanna looked at Terry. He took her by the arm.

\- Let's go talk far from my mother's ears

\- You're married? And she's 7 months pregnant?

\- That's not how it happened… it was a one night stand and I saw her 6 months later…

\- With a belly full… you're sure it's yours?

\- She has no reason to lie to me…

\- Women lie for less than that Terry! Don't be naïve!

\- Why would she lie to me? Her father is filthy rich!

\- Because she's in love with you?

\- Candy doesn't lie…

\- Why didn't she tell you she was expecting your baby?

\- She asked me to call her, and I didn't…

\- Honey, you're the one who wanted to break up… I was ready to stay with you…

Terry knew that it would've been a big sacrifice for Susanna, so he didn't want to do that to her… he was supposed to get his company back and take her back… but he hadn't planned Candy in his plan.

\- I know Susanna, said Terry.

\- You should've used protection.

\- I was an idiot! With everything that's going on these days!

\- What about her? Why didn't she think about it?

\- She thought she couldn't have children…

\- Why?

\- With her first husband, she couldn't conceive a baby…

\- It's a miracle baby! Great! This is just getting better and better! Oh Terry, what about us?

\- I'm married Susanna

\- You told me to wait for you! Said Susanna whining.

Terry took her in his arms to console her. The country club was really not a place to have a that kind of scene. Susanan was smart, she managed to steal a kiss from her… very fast, but that was enough. Everybody body saw them…

\- Susanna, we're in a public place

\- Everybody knows we were once engaged…

\- Yes and everybody knows that I'm now married…

\- I'm sorry my love

\- I have to go and finish my lunch with my parents.

\- All right I'll see you later then…

\- Later, said Terry leaving her.

He went back to his parents' table. His mother was sulking.

\- What?

\- You were kissing her here at the country club? Why not have a press conference while you're at it? Said his mother

\- Terrence, said his father, you should be more discreet…

\- Oh, because you're discreet? Said Eleonor to her husband, do you have something to tell me?

\- No, my angel, said Richard, I was just saying…

\- You should tell him not to have a mistress! Not advise him to be discreet! Said Eleonor standing up to leave

Terry looked at the scene speechless. Now his parents were fighting because of him! Richard stood up to follow his wife. Terry looked at him go. Susanna took advantage to come back.

\- Let's have dinner tonight…

Terry looked at her. Why not? He could have a little fun, right?

\- I'm married…

\- Just a dinner, in the name of the good old days

\- Just one dinner, said Terry

\- You pick me up at 8?

\- Very well…

\- See you tonight honey!

She left. Terry paid the bill and left the country club to go back to the office. When he got there, he found Candy talking to a few employers. Marcie went to his office to get a file.

\- Marci, I thought my wife was the enemy's daughter…

\- Oh you don't know? She did everything after the acquisition so that nobody would lose their job… we love her!

\- Ah…, said Terry

Candy had conquered his company before she conquered him! He felt warm an fuzzy.

The day was over and Candy went to see him in his office. She was so beautiful with her belly, he never thought that he would find a pregnant woman so attractive…

\- Terry, I'm leaving, I have to go by Annie before I get home.

\- You go ahead, I'm going to be working late tonight.

\- What time are you coming at?

\- I don't know, you've got my number if you need me… , he said dryly

\- All right, I'll see you tonight , said Candy sadly

She got out of the office and she went to get ready to go. She went to see Annie and she found her too happy and too exuberant.

\- Annie? What's going on?

\- What? I'm happy to see you!

\- Annie! Not with me! You're my best friend!

\- Oh sweetie, you're pregnant…

\- I'm not a china doll!

\- All right…My mother just called me: you husband was seen with his parents at the countly Club with his ex-fiancee Susanna Marlowe…

\- And?

\- He was consoling her when he told her he was married…

\- And…?

\- That's all?

\- Annie…

\- Well, they're saying that they lightly kissed

\- WHAT?!

Candy put her hand on her belly, and started hyper ventilating…

\- It's going to be fine Junior, it's going to be fine baby…

\- Candy, I'm sorry

\- It's not your fault Annie, I insisted

\- Are you going to be all right?

\- Yes, I'm going to be fine, don't worry. Junior and I are going to be fine. Let's talk about something else…

So she spent the evening with Annie who made her favourite dish. Archie came to join them during the evening. During dinner time, Candy couldn't help asking him about Terry's ex-fiancée.

\- You've know Terry for a long time, right?

\- Since school…

\- So you must know his ex-fiancée…?

\- Susanna? Yes, I know her.

\- How did they break up?

\- Well, when Terry found himself in the street, he didn't want to take her with him, so they broke up, in a way…

\- What do you mean by "in a way"

\- Well, he asked her to wait until he gets back to his feet…

\- But Candy came along… a one night stand, that's won't en, said Annie dryly

\- I'm not in a position to answer. You will have to ask Terry those questions… what happened? Asked Archie

\- Gossip…,said Annie

\- I haven't checked my messages…

He took his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages…

\- Oh…

\- What?

\- Our dear Terry has been a naughty boy… Candy, I don't think you should see that.

\- I want to see it! Said Candy

Annie went to see.

\- Sweetie…

\- I want to see it! Yelled Candy.

Archie gave her the phone. Candy's eyes were filled with tears.

\- How could he do that to me?

\- You can't be sure…, started Archie

Candy gave her the look…

\- It's the lawyer in me talking. Give him the benefit of the doubt…

Annie wasn't saying anything.

\- Where's Terry? Asked Archie

\- He said he had to work late…, answered Candy sadly.

\- You want to spend the night here? Asked Annie

\- No, I can't run away from my problems, I have to face them. That's what my father always taught me. I'm going back home…

\- You want me to come with you? Asked Archie

\- I have my own car, thank you…

\- You're sure you can drive? Asked Annie

\- And certain. Don't worry, I'm not going to drive my car into a tree for a vulgar kiss!

Candy was trying to joke, but it wasn't working… She took her purse and kissed her friends and she got out of Annie's apartment. She took her car and she went back home. It was late and Terry was still not back. She went to take a shower and she went to bed. Every time she heard a car, she would run at the window to see if it was him… But it was never him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at the restaurant with Susanna. They were having dinner together, like in the old days, the time when they were together. They were laughing, smiling at each other, they looked good and people thought they were a couple in love.

\- Honey, please, let's start over when we left off…

\- Susanna, I'm married…

\- That's not fair! I was supposed to marry you! You literally told me to wait for you.

\- I haven't dated anyone since our break up…

\- And you let yourself go once and you knock her up?!

\- Yes…

\- You didn't have to marry her

\- I wanted my child

\- You could've sued…

\- She's William Andrew's daughter…

\- That was lost battle… you should've come to see me, I would've helped you…

\- Susanna, you know that I don't do that, and William Andrew would've had an army of lawyers. It was a lost battle and your father wouldn't have wanted to fight against William Andrew for a child that's not even yours…

\- So you married her…, said Susanna with a weary tone.

\- Yes…

\- The daughter of your enemy… do you love her?

\- She's William Andrew's daughter…

Terry felt like a broken record, repeating that same stupid sentence!

\- So there's still hope for us…

\- Susanna…

\- She has the baby…since you're married, you can get half custody and you'd have your word to say on his education…

\- It's a possible solution yes, but…

\- Millions of children live with separate parents

Terry was thinking. Getting Candy out of the picture and get partial custody was tempting, but… Why was he hesitating? After dessert, he called the waiter and asked for the bill.

\- Everything was to your liking? Asked the waiter

\- It was excellent! Said Susanna

\- It was perfect! Said Terry

He gave a generous tip and left the restaurant with Susanna. He didn't care who saw him…He took Susanna at her place.

\- Thank you for this beautiful evening my love, said Susanna with a honeyed voice.

\- You're welcome Susanna

\- You want to come for a last drink?

\- No, I have to go…

\- All right…

There was electricity in the air. They looked at each other. Terry leaned and Susanna was waiting for him since the beginning, for that moment. Terry took her lips and he kissed Susanna, softly first, then fierly, he started caressing her, he put a his hand under Susanna's dress. And she wasn't inactive, she was caressing him everywhere, their lips were welded… they stopped…

\- You really don't want to come in for a last drink? Tried Susanna again

\- All right, Terry finally said.

They got out of the car and they got into the building to go to Susanna's apartment. Terry was craving a woman for months now…Susanna was his former fiancée, they had been lovers back then, and desire was consuming him. They started kissing again passionately as soon as the door closed behind them. They went on the couch and they fell on it, still kissing…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The Ultra-Sound"**_

Candy said her prayer and she went to bed. She ended up falling asleep while waiting for Terry to come back. Junior was making her tired, too bad, she'll see Terry tomorrow morning…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at Susanna's ashamed, on the couch.

\- I'm sorry Susanna…

\- It's ok, she said

\- I don't know what's going on… it's not like I'm in love with my wife…

\- Yet…

\- I haven't touched her since our one night stand…

\- That's the problem… you put it in your mind not to make love and your body registered that…

\- So I'm blocked? No, it's ridiculous!

\- You can't perform honey…

\- It's the stress from my marriage… forgive me Susanna. I'm going to go back home…

He took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth.

\- You could spend the night…

\- No, I have to go back home. I wouldn't want something to happen to my wife during the night and I'm not there…

\- Looks like you're more attached to your wife than you think…

\- She's going to have my baby, Susanna

\- I know, you can't stop repeating ti! Said Susanna dryly.

Terry got ready and he walked to the door.

\- Good night Susanna

\- Good night Terry, said Susanna sulking.

Terry got out of the apartment, he took the elevator and got out of the building and took his car back to go back home. He got in, he armed the alarm and went upstairs. He took his clothes off and went to shower quickly. He couldn't go to bed with the smell of Susanna's perfume. But the heck was he doing? What was he doing with Susanna? He almost broke his marriage vows! But his body had other things in mind… he got out of the bathroom and he dried himself and he put on his pyjamas and he slipped into the bed. Candy had her back turned and she didn't turn to curled up against him like she used to… He wanted to feel her against him, to feel Junior against him, wanted to sleep with his wife and have Junior against him. But Candy had her back turned, if he moved her, she was going to wake up and he didn't feel like answering questions she might have for him. Usually after his shower, when he lay down, she would turn around to go into his arms. But it looked like she was angry with him. Why? Well he had been a naughty boy, and maybe Candy have heard about what happened at the country Club by the gossips… but what happened with susanna, unless they talk about it… What did happen with Susanna? Erectile dysfunction? Since when does he suffer from that? He probably had to many things in his mind. He was tired, that's all and with everything that happened during the evening. He fell asleep…

The next day, Tery was expecting to get a kick from Junior to wake him up, and he was surprised to find himself alone in the big bed. Candy was already awake, showed and dressed, She was in the kitchen having breakfast. Terry decided to stay longer in bed so that when he got downstairs, she would be gone…

 _"_ _This is ridiculous! I'm afraid of my own wife!" He said to himself._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her office looking at her cellphone. A well intentioned person had sent her a picture of Terry and Susanna having dinner at the restaurant last night. He told her he was working late… Why did he lie? She was married for 5 minutes and her husband was already cheating on her? She had probably beat the record of the shortest marriage? Maybe not. There were celebrities whose marriage lasted 55 hours… She knew he was forced into this marriage, but he wanted their child didn't he? Should she threatened to leave? No, she was not going to black mail him. She was not going to let that goose steal her husband! She didn't even consume her marriage! If her father find out he would get her marriage annulled. But it was her life! Her marriage! She had to save it! But how? Her husband wasn't touching her, he was having dinner with that, that goose! She didn't want to cry, but she had to talk to her husband at all cost. She couldn't concentrate on her work. She wanted to go out, but she didn't know where to go, she had an appointment at the hospital for an ultra sound in the afternoon and it wasn't even lunch time yet, but she took her purse and she got out. She went to a pub and she ordered a giant hot dog she ate with appetite.

\- Junior, you don't care about my worries, don't you? Said Candy touching her belly, I can't wait for my next appointment for the ultra sound, so I could see you, it's in just an hour. I thought things would've been better with your father and he would've come with us… you love these giant hot dogs with mustard and sauerkraut? I love it too…

She continued eating with appetite. She had an appointment at the hospital for her ultra sound. She went to her appointment. She met her father in the hallway. She almost ran into her arms.

\- Daddy! You remembered!

\- Of course I remember my darling, but I thought you were going to be with your husband

\- I would've called you if that were the case

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes, I can't wait to see Junior…

\- Maybe it's a girl

\- SO what? She'll be Candy Junior…

\- Of course, said William laughing, or Whilemina Junior

\- Or course daddy, said Candy smiling.

They went to sit in the waiting room.

\- Are you sure you're fine my darling?

\- Daddy, don't tell me you listen to gossip…

\- You know how people love to come and tell me things…

\- I want to see my baby daddy, please, let's not talk about that…

\- On word, and I make you disappear and he will never see his child

\- No daddy, he wants his child…

\- Candy…

\- I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt, if he doesn't want me anymore, he's going to tell me in person… I won't take any decision without having all the facts…

\- All right, its you life, your decision

Candy was looking at a magazine.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry arrived at work and he went straight to his office. He looked at Candy's office and the door was closed.

\- Marci, can you tell my wife I want to see her please?

\- But Terry, she's not in…

\- What do you mean, she's not in? Said Terry angry

\- She went out…

\- Where did she go?

\- I don't know, I'm not her assistant…

\- Go look in her office, her agenda on her desk…

\- All right, said Marcie going to Candy's office.

Terry went to his office worried. He tried calling her on her cellphone, but he go her voicemail. Was she all right? How could he contact her? Didn't she know he was going to be worried? How could she know when he wasn't making any effort to get close to her? He didn't want to soften up…

\- Oh bloody hell! He said

He had to ge a hold of himself. He couldn't fight his feelings for Candy for good…

Marcie knocked on his office door.

\- There's nothing on her agenda, said Marcie

\- Thanks Marcie…

He started working and he stil didn't know where is wife was. He could've called Annie to ask her,but he wasn't very popular with her. At lunch time, Candy was still not back,so he went to the Country Club. He called Archie but he was at the court house… Susanna of course was there and he had lunch with her.

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm fine, said Terry

\- How's your wife?

\- I don't know, I didn't find her at the office

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, or she would've called me…

\- Did you try with her last night

\- No, she was asleep

\- You should've woken her up…

\- I'm fine Susanna

\- You were not fine yesterday

\- It will be better next time…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Candy was talking to her father.

\- Did you tell your husband about the ultra sound?

\- No…

\- Candy…

\- I wanted to tell him last night, but he had to work late

\- You can call him now.

\- It's too late…

\- You can delay your appointment, call him.

\- All right…, said Candy against her will

She took her phone and dialled Terry's number, but she got his voice mail…

\- Hello Terry, I'm at the hospital, if you get this message call me…

She hung up.

\- That kind of message is going to drive him nuts…

\- He should've answered, said Candy

\- You want his attention … you're the one who told me to give him time, he has to digest the fact that he married his ennemy's daughter…

\- I know…

\- Follow your own advice and talk to our husband…

\- All right daddy…

A nurse arrived in the waiting room

\- Mrs. Grandchester?

Candy stood up and followed her father. Candy went to change while her father was waiting in the hallway.

William came in to take his daughter's hand. The ultra sound started, Candy was smiling looking a the screen.

\- There's the heartbeat…

\- It's fast, said William

\- That's normal said the technician, you want a copy of the DVD?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- We can also make a 3D copy

\- That would be perfect, said Candy, that way Terry would see the baby…

William looked at her, her first thought was for Terry… she really loved him.

\- He's big for his age, he's going to be strong… you want to know the sex

\- Not without Terry, said Candy smiling

Candy realised that she was thinking about Terry for everything. She was going to do everything to save her marriage. She was going to talk to him, she was going to talk things out and then they were going to watch the baby's DVD together…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry finished his lunch and he checked his cellphone.

\- I missed a call from Candy!

He listened to the message… he panicked

\- She at the hospital! My God

\- Terry calm down, what did she say?

\- To call her once I get the message…

\- So call her then…

\- You're right…

He called Candy back.

\- Candy? Areyou all right? Is it the baby?

\- Terry… I'm fine. I had a appointment for an ultra sound…

Terry was sad. I wished he was there with her.

\- Why didn't you tell me? I would've made myself available…

\- I waited for you last night…

\- You could've left me a note…

\- I called you, if you had called me back, I would've delayed my appointment until you got here…

\- I didn't hear your call

\- It went straight to voice mail…

\- Are you going home?

\- Yes, I'm going to rest…

\- All right, I'll see you tonight then…

\- Good bye Terry.

He looked at Susanna.

\- I missed the baby's ultra sound…

\- It's not your fault, you're phone didn't ring… there will be others…

\- I'm going back to the office…

\- I'll come with you to console you…

Terry didn't say anything, but he was disappointed. For him, Candy should've done everything to contact him, he wanted to see the baby… How could she deprive him of such a magic moment. Susanna went wit him at the office and Marci looked at Terry with disapprocving eyes. She liked Candy and she didn't like what Terry was doing.  
Terry was in his office with his ex-fiancée.

\- If your secretary's eyes were guns, I would be dead…, said Susanna smiling.

Terry didn't reply. He went to stand by the window and was looking outside. Susanna approached him… she went in front of him and she put her arms around his neck.

\- Are you still sad…?

And she kissed him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was going back home, but on her way, she changed her mind and went to the office to see Terry and show him the DVD of the baby. She wanted to surprise him, since she felt he was sad for missing the ultra sound of their baby. She arrived at the office, parked her car and she got into the building and she walked directly to Terry's office… Marcie saw her and she smiled, she thought she was going to her office but she saw her going to Terry's office, she didn't have time to react, Candy was already opening the door…

\- Terry, I…

She stopped. Terry was kissing Susanna on the mouth. They stopped and looked at her…

\- Candy…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"He who finds a wife, finds a good thing"**_

Terry looked at his wife. He saw the pain in her eyes and it hurt his heart, that he had hurt her that way. She was always so sweet and so nice, despite his attitude towards her. And he had behaved badly and what he had just done with Susanna was inappropriate. He pushed Susanna away.

\- Candy…, he repeated

Candy was looking at the scene like in a dream… how could he have done that to her, in her environment, in front of his employees, did he want him to disrespect him? And that goose! She was going to save her marriage; it's her conjugal duty…

\- That's my name honey, she said coming in the room, you're not doing the presentations? I'll take care of it, then…

She was approaching them…

\- And you are? She asked Susanna

\- Susanna Marlowe, his ex-fiancée…

\- « Ex » being the important word here… I am **HIS** wife… and what I just saw, I didn't like it one bit !

\- Take it with your husband…

\- I'm taking it with you! Because you know he's married and that he's having a baby with me…

\- He asked me to wait…

\- I don't give a damn what he promised you when you broke up. I'm in the picture how with Junior as a bonus… Projects change. We are married for good and we're going to raise our baby together. Is that getting through your thick skull?

Candy was approaching her while talking, like she was defying Susanna with her belly. She probably wasn't thinking clearly, but enough was enough!

Susanna looked at Terry, like to say, "Do something", all she saw was his eyes fascinated by his wife's interruption…

\- Now you're going to take your dirty little paws and get lost before I change my mind and decide to jump on you with my big belly!

\- Who do you think you are?

\- A wife defending her territory, get out of here!

\- But Terry…

\- Get out! Yelled Candy

Susanna got upset with Terry and his silence.

\- I'm leaving you with your erectile dysfunction!

Candy approached her husband and she put her hand on his crotch, there was a bump there right away.

\- I really don't know what you're talking about, Miss Marlowe, my husband is well built…

Terry was speechless in front of Candy daring behaviour and he looked at Susanna. He knew from the start, he wanted Candy and only Candy…

Susanna looked at the scene, with all the effort from the night before on Terry's member, nothing had happened and a simple caress from his wife and that was it? She didn't say anything more and Candy has let the door open and all the employees had heard t hem… The shame! She walked out the office and the building with her head high.

Candy and Terry were looking at each other.

\- Candy…, he said one more time.

\- Candy what!? Is that all that you have to say? I find you kissing another woman and all you have to say is "Candy"? I came to show you the DVD of the Ultra sound , since you seemed disappointed to have missed it. I certainly didn't expect to find you smooching a goose! I'm going back home and I don't need all this drama in my life… you came and get your stuff, I need to be calm if I don't want Junior to come to early!

Candy got out of the office. All the employees turned around when she passed. She took her car and went back home. She packed Terry's things and brought them downstairs. She was in tears…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his office and his head was spinning. What the heck just happened How did his body react just by Candy touching him? He had forced himself not to desire Candy ever since they got married… He wanted to used Susanna to relief himself, so he wouldn't turn to Candy, but apparently, his body had other plans. Makin glove to Canady had been wonderful, he had never felt like that with a woman, it was the nirvana, seventh heaven… He called his best friend.

\- Archie?

\- Well well well, the naughty boy dares to call me!

\- What do you know?

\- That you kissed Susanna at the county club and that you were together at the restaurant last night and today at the country club again

\- Well good news travel fast!

\- What the heck are you're you doing dude?

\- I'm confused, I wanted to get Candy out of my head…

\- You couldn't do it during the 6 months of your separation, what mad you think you were going to succeed this time around?

\- During those 6 moths, I only wanted one woman…

\- So instead of doing your conjugal duty with the woman you want, you go and look for your ex-fiancée? What's wrong with that picture?

\- She's William Andrew's daughter

\- If you repeat that sentence one more time, I'm going to scream!

\- It doesn't do anything to me anymore…

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, I used to say it so I wouldn't get soft with Candy…

\- You did tell me that making love to Candy was the most wonderful sexual experience you've ever had in your life?

\- Yes…

\- That means that it was better than with Susanna?

\- A thousand times better!

\- So why did you want to screw her again?

\- I told you I was confused… I wanted to make myself believe that I could live with Candy without touching her and satisfy myself elsewhere…

\- What's the result?

\- It was a pleasure and torture at the same time to sleep with Candy in my arms with Junior kicking me. Candy and her belly is so desirable, I never desired a woman like I desire her…

\- You deserve my fist in your face for what you did to Candy with Susanna

\- You like Candy, don't you?

\- What do you mean?

\- You're defending her with vehemence…

\- You're talking nonsense…

\- Come on buddy, it's just us here…

\- Terry…

\- Archie…

\- All right! I wish I had met her before you! But she's yours and I will never try anything and I can't believe you're treating her that way!

\- That's easy for you to say, her father didn't buy your company!

\- And even so… if I had her, I wouldn't treat her that way! She way too nice with you!

\- She is nice with everybody. At work, everybody loves her…

\- She's not the enemy's daughter?

\- Apparently, she did everything so that everybody keep their job…

\- And she's an angel too! You're a moron Terry!

\- You haven't heard the lastest …

\- What did you do again?

\- I was having lunch with Susanna and I missed a call from Candy… who wanted me to take her to the hospital for the ultra-sound… since I was disappointed, Susanna came with me to the office… Candy had told me she was going back home…

\- Only, she came to the office, guessed Archie

\- She wanted to show me the DVD of the ultrasound…

\- How did she did find you? Oh no, don't tell me you were kissing her ?!

\- She was kissing me!

\- You bastard! What did Candy do? She left running?

\- No, on the contrary, she came in and she threw Susanna out…

\- WHAT?!

\- I was as surprise as you… She was so beautiful when she was angry… she had fire in her eyes, they were dancing…

\- That must've aroused your desire for her…

\- At the second I saw her…

\- And she threw Susanna out? What about you? She gave you an earful?

\- What do you think? And then she left…

\- What did you tell her?

\- Nothing…

\- TERRY! You go see your wife quickly! You might find your stuff outside!

\- You think?

\- She found you kissing another woman!

\- You're right…

\- You're still not thinking clearly… go see your wife before someone steals her from you!

\- I'm going… Thank you Archie… and thank you for what you said about Candy…

\- No problem. Good luck dude…

\- I'm not angry at you, you're the brother I never had.

\- Thanks.

Terry got out of the office. Marcie was looking at him.

\- It took you long enough…

\- Marcie…

\- You should've followed her right away…!

\- Good bye Marcie.

\- Good bye Terrence.

He continued his way greeting the employees on his way and went outside, took his car and went back home…

He got home and couldn't help holding his breath before he saw on the grass in front of the house no suitcases. He got out of the car and took his keys to open the door. In the hallway, he saw his belongings… His heart explodes in his chest. He went to the living you and he found Candy wearing a baby doll transparent showing her belly: Junior, they were so beautiful, both of them. A sight for sore eyes. She was sitting on the couch. He went to sit next to her.

\- You're packed…, said Candy

\- I saw that… you carried that all alone?

\- Like a big girl…

\- I don't want to leave…

\- I don't need your pity…

\- Candy, I was an idiot…

\- I'm not going to contradict you…

\- I'm asking for your forgiveness

\- You're asking for my forgiveness for what exactly?

\- For Susanna…

\- Ah… what did you do with her?

\- I kissed her…

\- You did more than kissing her if she was talking about your … dysfunction…

\- I wanted to make love to her.

Candy's heart exploded in a thousand pieces.

\- I want to be honest with you Candy…

\- Yet, you lied to me yesterday, when you told me you were working late…

\- I know. I'm asking you to forgive me. I had dinner with Susanna…

\- I know…

\- How do you know?

She took her phone and showed him the picture.

\- Oh my God! I'm sorry… that's why you didn't tell me about the ultra sound?

\- At the last minute, my father convinced me to call you…

Terry said to himself that William Andrew wasn't a bad guy after all.

\- I would've come, if I had had your message earlier… You believe me right?

\- For Junior, yes, I believe you. I know he's the one you're interested in…

Candy thought he wasn't interested in her? Whose fault was that? Wasn't he the one ignoring her?

\- I want to be there for both of you, Candy. I want to take care of both of you…

\- When you're turning to other women, it's not going to work Terry… I was hoping you would turn to me… I was patient despite my libido…

\- Your libido…

\- Yes, I'm part of the unlucky ones who crave making love while they're pregnant…

\- Oh… well you've got a husband who can take care of you if you forgive him…

\- You're coming to me because of your dysfunction…

\- I'm coming to you because you are my wife and that I've never felt so much pleasure when I made love to you…

\- It doesn't look like it… after the way you ran off on me like a thief…

\- I had just found out who you were…

They said at the same time:

\- William Andrew's daughter!

Terry looked at her.

\- Forgive-me Candy, I was making you pay for the loss of my company, while you had nothing to do with it… I missed you yesterday when you turned your back on me… I love sleeping with you and Junior in my arms. I'm making you a promise that from now on, we will have a real marriage, if you're willing to give me another chance… I'm begging for your forgiveness Candy, forgive-me… If I was avoiding you, it's because I desired you too much…

Having Terry so close, telling her what she wanted to hear for months and talking sex, had excited her so strong. You had to say, giving the state she was in, thinking about a kiss was making her excited like crazy!

\- And oh yeah! I was to see Junior's DVD…

\- I forgive you Terry, Candy finally said.

Terry had a sigh of relief. And he smiled…

\- What? You're not kissing me? Said Candy disappointed

\- I'm dying to do it, but…

\- You want to go to the bathroom first?

He had kissed Susanna, he still had her perfume on her…

\- You took the words right out of my mouth… I'm going to bring my suitcases back upstairs… and I don't ever want you carrying heavy things again!

\- All right Romeo.

He smiled, she was his Juliet… and he loved her. He stood up to go get his suitcases and took them back to their bedroom upstairs. Then he took his clothes off and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with "Scope", a popular mouthwash. Then he took a shower and washed himself well. He had managed to save his marriage, Candy had forgiven him. He had escaped by the skin of his teeth…  
 _  
"Thank you God", said Terry to himself._

He had everything he need, why would he go look elsewhere?

Candy was in her room, she had put the DVD of the baby and she was looking at it and talking to it while she was waiting for Terry.

\- Junior, I think this is it. Daddy finally made up his mind! You're going to close your eyes, because mommy and daddy are finally going to have fun… I've been waiting for this for months…

Terry got out of the bathroom and had a towel around his waist, since Candy had put his robe in one of his suitcases. His hair was wet, she had a very attractive husband… Her excitement got higher. Terry approached the bed and he took her in his arms, dropping the towel. He had her in his arms looking at the giant screen where a form was moving, it was grayish, on grayish…

\- That's Junior, said Candy

\- Oh… Hey Junior! Said Terry

\- Terry, I adore our baby, but please, can we do this later?

\- Do what? Said Terry innocently

\- Look at the DVD!

\- Oh, and what do you want to do instead?

\- You know what I want…

\- How do you want me to know it? I'm not a psychic…

\- Come on Terry…

\- I want you to tell me exactly what you want…

Candy was ashamed and she blushed, Terry thought she was adorable and he smiled.

\- Now you're shy? You very talkative earlier in my office…

\- I was getting rid of a goose who wanted to steal my husband…

\- I loved the scene; it really got me excited…

\- Excited? So when I touched your crotch, you were already active?

\- From the moment you opened the door… You're the one I've wanted from the start… so tell me what you want my Juliet…

Candy looked at him in the eyes and she said:

\- I want you to make love to me Romeo…

\- You see my Juliet? That wasn't so difficult was it?

He leaned towards her and he took possession of her soft and sensual lips. His tongue got into his wife's mouth and dances with her, fierily … They stopped and Terry took off her baby doll. Her breast was bigger and beautiful to look at, he looked at her belly and Junior growing inside of her. He kissed the belly very delicately. He caressed her breast and sucked it, pinched it… they caressed each other mutually after a moment, they made love and Terry thought she was so good he had to restraint himself no to go fast… Candy has been craving for months, she could've had another lover, but with Terry's baby, she rather it be him to relief her, because he was the only man who had taken her to seventh heaven one more time… they screamed their pleasure together… during the whole night.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"An almost perfect happiness"**_

Candy and Terry were doing a lot better, now. They were an exemplary couple and people at work were also happier because of them. But Candy still had one worry. She was thinking more and more about her mother. She didn't know where she was and why she wasn't giving any sign of life. Terry wanted to calm his wife down. He hired a private investigator to look for Candy's mother.

They were having dinner at Candy's father. They had to go to the weakly dinner. Both William and Terry loved Candy and they wanted her to be happy. Dinner was a little tense.

\- Everything seems to be going well with you two, said the grand-mother

\- Yes, aren't they lucky! Said William ironically, no more troublemaker…

\- William, said his mother, I've apologised, I should've stayed out of y our marriage, but I was so worried about you…

Candy looked at her father and grandmother. The tension came from her mother's disappearance. It looked like her father was upset at her grandmother… Ever since she got married, it had become more obvious. Before that, it looked like her father was doing everything so she wouldn't suspect anything.

\- I have to review a file, said William standing up.

\- William, we're in the middle of dinner! Said his mother.

But William stood up and left the table to go lock himself up in his office. There was a silence in the dining room. Candy was surprised. She didn't know about this tension between her father and her grandmother. For her, beside her mother's absence, she had grown up in the perfect family!

\- What's going on, Grandma?

\- Nothing for you to worry about, said her grandmother, how's your baby?

\- Junior is fine and I love him with all my heart, but I can't wait for him to come so that I can finally sleep on my belly! I miss that!

\- You know, you can still sleep on your belly, said her grandmother

\- But I have a big belly grandma…

\- I know, but you can, if you want… you just push Junior on the side and you'll be able to sleep on your belly…

\- Is that a joke grandma? What if I suffocate by baby?

\- Honey, if your baby is in distress, you're going to feel it right away, because you'll also be in distress…

Candy looked at her grandmother with big eyes.

\- Are you serious?

\- I'm serious as a heart attack, said her grandmother

\- Do you hear that, Terry? I want to try it…

\- If you're sure it won't be dangerous for Junior…, said Terry

\- Don't worry; at the first sign of distress, I'll stop…

Dinner was over and they brought dessert for them. It was chocolate mousse, Candy was ecstatic.

\- This is the best dessert in the world! She said savouring it.

\- To hear you, I can believe the studies saying that women prefer chocolate to sex, said his grandmother

\- Maybe when I was married to Daniel, said Candy, but with Terry, it's the nirvana!

\- I knew Daniel Reagan was incompetent, said her grandmother bursting out laughing.

\- He can't do business either, said Candy laughing too

Terry looked at his wife and shook his head smiling.

\- You're not kidding right? It's really better with me?

\- You want me to repeat myself? Before you, I didn't know what it was to reach seventh heaven… Daniel used to say I was frigid… and thank you again for putting him back to his place that day…

\- He wasn't really made for you, he did a lousy job with your father's business, he could take you to seventh heaven and make you a baby! Said her grandmother

\- He wasn't made for me! Said Candy.

\- All right, said Terry, I really not used to have this kind of conversation with my grandmother!

\- Come on young man, said the grandmother, even in Africa, there's no taboo when you talk to grandmothers!

\- Are you blushing Terry? Said Candy smiling, you're really too cute! Let's talk about something else grandma, we're making my hubby uncomfortable… Why is daddy upset with you?

The grandmother became serious all of a sudden.

\- I'm tired, she said standing up. Thank you for coming children.

And she left the dining room to go to her bedroom without another word. Candy and Terry were stunned. Where did the happy shameless grandmother go?

\- What's going on? Asked Terry

\- I don't know exactly, said Candy sadly

She was thinking about her mother. She wanted to see her so much and the heavy atmosphere of the manor had probably something to do with that.

\- Let's go back home, said Terry, Junior must be tired, and are you done with your chocolate mousse?

\- Are you jealous of my chocolate mousse my love? Said Candy smiling.

\- I don't know, you're moaning while eating it, you're practically having an orgasm!

\- You know that before that's how I had them?

\- Are we still talking about that? If it stops you from being sad… good for you. Let's go home…

\- You promise to take me in seventh heaven?

\- I promise to take you higher, said Terry smiling

He took her hand and took her back home. They went to the bedroom and as promised to her higher than seventh heaven.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was talking to Archie while having lunch in a small restaurant.

\- So everything is fine with Candy?

\- Sorry buddy, you're not going to pick up the pieces with her! Said Terry.

\- You know I wouldn't have done anything with her… you don't touch your buddy's ex, unless they're dead…

\- Maybe you're going to put a hit on me, said Terry.

\- You go to hell! Said Archie bursting out laughing, I wish, but I'm going to miss you too much! You're like my brother Terry…and I'm with Annie.

\- Good for you buddy, I wish you the same happiness as me.

\- I never would have thought that you would be with…

\- WILLIAM ANDREW'S DAUGHTER! They said at the same time and they burst out laughing

\- But there's a little cloud, said Terry.

\- Which one? You're getting along with her father, don't you?

\- I try… the due date is getting closer and Candy is dreaming more and more about her mother…

\- Since she's going to be a mother soon, that's kind of normal, it's the abandon syndrome…

\- I didn't know you were a psychiatrist too…

\- I've always been smarter than you in school!

\- Yes of course, that's why you copied on me right? Ok, enough joking… I wanted to surprise her by finding her mother… but my private investigator can't find anything… Do you know a good one which find the un-findable?

\- Yes, I know one who helps me with difficult trials… He's the best, he finds people who've disappeared for years, dead or alive…

Archie, took his phone and looked for a number. Then he wrote it on one of his visit card and gave it to Terry.

\- Tell him I sent you, he's going to give you a good price…

\- Thanks buddy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was with Annie having lunch at her place in the kitchen.

\- What are you doing Candy? Lemon juice in spinach?

\- I'm craving sour stuff.

\- My God!

\- How is it going with Archie?

\- Good…

\- Only good?

\- Well he's kind of going in slow motion

\- Oh?

\- It doesn't bother me much, but…

\- Time is passing… you just have to talk to him and make things clear.

\- You're right… I'm going to do it. She said with a weary tone.

\- You like him, don't you? What's going on?

\- I don't want to bore you with my stories

\- Come one, I bored you with my stories, didn't I?

\- I'm glad to see that you're fine now, with your husband, with Junior…

\- Oh Annie, I didn't you someone could be this happy… Terry is wonderful…

\- He's taking you to seventh heaven

\- I used to think it wasn't important… with Daniel, I told my selfe I would make a baby and everything was going to be fine, it would be worth it... I can't believe I almost missed this happiness…

\- I'm happy for you, said Annie smiling

\- What about you and Archie?

\- He's great in bed…

\- That's not bad, believe me, not everybody can say that…

She was eating fish sticks and she was putting lemon juice on it…

\- Your food with lemon is giving me shivers…

\- Terry is bringing me dessert later

They heard noise at the door. It was Terry and Archie with a strawberry shortcake

\- Hello my love, said Terry kissing her on the forehead, here's your dessert.

\- Thank you my love, said Candy smiling.

Archie was looking at them smiling. He looked at Annie… he could also have what Terry had with the right woman. Annie liked him, could he make his life with her? It was no use dreaming about Candy whom he will never have, because she loved Terry like crazy... he smiled at Annie.

\- Annie? I called you earlier…

\- I didn't hear it

\- Look at your phone, if you don't believe me

\- What do you want Archie?

\- You want to have dinner with me tonight?

\- Where?

\- At my place?

\- Who's going to be cooking?

\- I'm going to order in because I want to spend the most time with your

Annie smiled.

\- All right…

\- Let's leave the lovebirds alone, they probably want to hit the sack, said Archie

Candy and Terry took the strawberry shortcake and they went upstairs…

Annie and Archie left to go to his place. They talked for a long time, they ordered dinner and they were talking about the future. He proposed to her and Annie was surprise and she answered by jumping to her beloved neck…

Terry and Candy were their witness to Annie and Archie's wedding, the week after.

Candy tried to sleep on her belly while Terry was at the office, she pushed her belly on the de and slept on it. She was surprised to see that the baby wasn't in distress and she was now able to sleep on it during her afternoon nap…She was happy

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Junior's due date was getting closer. Terry would've wanted the search for Candy's mother to be over, but there was still nothing. He received a phone call from the PI Archie recommended.

\- So? Asked Terry impatiently

\- I get blocked everywhere…

\- I thought you were the best

\- I am… this is just a complicated case

\- Complicated how? She's the wife of a business man!

\- It's more complicated than that?

\- So you're giving up?

\- I didn't say that, I said I'm hitting on Big Brother.

\- You're not telling me that this is a state matter?

\- We could say that… it's a lot more serious than a simple billionaire's wife who left her husband…

\- Tell me, can I hope that you're going to find my mother in law one day?

\- I'm going to do everything in my power…

\- Thank you .

Terry hung up. He was in the bedroom and Candy was making dinner in the kitchen. She was due any day and he didn't want her to get tired, but… Candy was stubborn.\

\- Honey, he said, you have to stop, please. I can make dinner…

\- But Terry, you won't make it the way I want it…

\- You are complicated, you know that?

\- I sure do! Especially with my cravings… I keep asking myself whether my mother had the same cravings as me… I wish so much she was here!

\- Don't think about sad things my love…

\- You're right, I have to be positive, Junior is coming soon… and you know that the doctor said we make love a lot he will be coming faster?

\- And you want him to come fast?

\- No, I want to get laid…

\- You're obsessed, my God! How were you doing before?

\- Before I told you, I admit that the doctor who diagnosed me was tempting… and when we got married, I prayed every night for you to fulfill your marital duty…

\- If you had cheated on my, I would've understood, you know that? I was a bastard

\- Is that a free pass for the future?

\- No, because I promise I will not be a bastard anymore like I was in the beginning…

\- Bastard of not, I wouldn't have cheated on you Terry… I love you.

\- I love you Candy, he said taking her lips passionately.

He loved her so much. He wanted to find her mother to make her happy. He was hoping that the problems his private investigator had encountered were not that serious and that they will have results soon…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"A wonderful surprise"**_

Terry was so happy that he regretted all the time he wasted being angry with Candy for something she hadn't done. He was trying to make it up to her every day by doing something nice for her. He would buy something for her every day for the baby and for her too. He was in a flower shop. Instead of calling to have them delivered, he wanted to pick them in person.

\- How may I help you sir? Asked the employee.

\- I want a nice bouquet for my wife.

\- All right, what are her favourite flowers?

\- Candy? Her favourite flowers?

In fact, he had no idea!

\- Your wife's name is Candy? Asked the employee.

\- Yes…

\- Well we just received some new flowers, white roses with a little green, called "Sweet Candy"

She showed him the beautiful roses. Terry looked at them smiling.

\- Oh, they're perfect! Candy also has green eyes! I'll take a dozen!

The seller arranged the bouquet with shiny green paper after wrapping it in tissue paper first. She put a nice white bow and the bouquet was irresistible, Terry gave her a nice tip took the bouquet and went back home and he stopped by the restaurant to buy Candy's favourite meal to go. When he got home, he founs his wife looking at a catalogue with decorations for Junior's room.

\- Oh honey! You're here! She said standing up to go and greet him, what is that smell? The steaks from the golden buffet? I love them! You know that right?

She took the bags with the food.

\- I know darling. I got you a bouquet of flowers too…

\- Really? She said distracted.

She turned around and she saw the beautiful bouquet of with roses with green rim…

\- Wait, I'll put the food in the kitche.

She took the food to the kitchen. She went back to get the flowers her husband had bought for here.

\- Oh my God! I've never seen such beautiful flowers! She said smiling.

\- They're called "Sweet Candy"

\- You're putting me on!

\- No, I swear! The seller suggested them to me when I mentioned your name was "Candy"…

\- Why were you talking about me?

\- Because I didn't know what your favourite flowers were… what is it?

\- What? Said Candy who was looking at the flowers amazed.

\- Your favourite flowers?

\- Oh… The '"Sweet Candy" of course! What a question!

She hauled herself to kiss him on the mouth, he leaned and met her half way.

\- Thank you my love, theses roses are magnificent…

\- Nothing is too good for you my Juliet…

\- Let's go eat, I'm starving! Said Candy dragging him to the kitchen, first let's put these beautiful flowers in a vase…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The weekly dinner at Candy's father had become rare. Candy was talking to her father who was trying to tell her that everything was fine.

\- Daddy, how could you say that? Ever since I got married, I noticed that something was not fine with you and grandma…

\- You can come to dinner tonight with your husband, you'll see that everything is fine.

\- You promise to answer my questions?

\- I always answer your questions honey…

\- You know what I mean

\- You want a special menu tonight?

\- Meatloaf, home fries and apple sauce…

\- Very well, I'll tell cook. See you tonight.

\- See you tonight daddy. I love you.

\- I love you too, honey!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

That evening, Candy and Terry went to the manor for dinner. Candy had asked Terry to order some "Sweet Candy" so she could bring the bouquet to her father.

\- Good evening daddy, good evening grandma, said Candy

She gave the bouquet to her father.

\- Flowers? For me? Said William with a pleasant tone.

\- For you and grandmother, said Candy

\- Thank you honey, aid the grandmother, they're magnificent these roses! Are they for real?

\- Grandma, you think I'd offer you plastic flowers?

\- But how are the rims green? Asked William.

\- Terry discovered them in a flower shoe, they're called "Sweet Candy".

\- You're putting me on! Said William smiling that Candy must love the colour green

\- It's the perfect green of your eyes, said her grandmother

\- Fascinating, right? They put me in a good mood so I wanted to share that with you too.

\- You're adorable, my darling, said William hugging her, I love you my little girl.

\- I love you too, daddy.

They went to have the aperitif in one of the living rooms. While they were walking, William got a phone call on his cellphone and he went to his office to answer it. Terry approached Candy…

\- Are you really in a good mood because of the roses?

\- Yes…

\- The seventh heaven , that was because of the roses too?

\- You really want me to say it? No, that was my Romeo who never misses his shot! To think I thought I was frigid! Thank you Romeo for liberating me!

They went to the living room and before they sat down, Terry took his wife and kissed her on the lips…

\- Candy, your room upstairs is still available, you know, said her grandmother

\- It's going to be fine grandma, we did it before we came…

Terry shook his head smiling! The grandmother burst out laughing.

\- What's so funny? Asked William who had just came in.

\- Terry was kissing me, so grandma told me that my room upstairs was still available, but I told her that we already did it before we came, to celebrate the white rose which had my name in fact…

Terry looked at his father in law.

\- Was she always like that?

\- Always, the first time she got her period, she came to meeting room at the office , I was with investors and my associates: " Daddy, I have to go back home, I need the driver. I just got my period for the first time after gym class today! Do you realise that? I'm a woman now!" Needless to say that I didn't know where to put myself! Raising a girl alone was very interesting. Mom helped me a lot…

Everybody was laughing.

\- I would've gone to grandma, if it had happened at home, dad. I needed the driver and your office was not far from the school, said Candy and you've always taught me to tell the truth, didn't you?

\- Well, I'm learning to know you my darling, said Terry smiling and I love you a little more everyday.

\- I love you too, Terry…

\- You have to say, you met, you made love, then you ran away like a thief when you found out she was my daughter. And you come back six months later and she's pregnant with your child! You really didn't have the time to know her…

\- I don't do one night stands, said Candy, I thought I was going to have a relationship with him…

\- That's not what we taught her, said her grandma

\- I should've done things in order, said Candy looking down, I wanted to do like everybody… and I got pregnant!

\- Well, what's done is done! Said William

\- You got married and you're happy, said her grandma, that's what's important

Terry felt a little ashamed. All this story with Candy, had started by a one night stand… He was also better educated that that… He looked at Candy who was looking at him and he smiled back at him to reassure her. She smiled at him too.

\- For my first marriage, I did everything in order and it failed, said Candy, this time I wanted to have a little fun like everybody and I end up married to the most wonderful man…

\- And I never thought I would've fallen in love and be happy with William Andrew's daughter! Said Terry smiling

\- Dinner is served, announced a maid after arriving in the living room

\- Let's go and have dinner, said William

Everything went fine, dinner was to Candy 's taste. Her father and grandmother did the ultimate effort to act fine in front of Candy. After dinner, they were all having tea in the living room.

\- So Candy, said the grandmother, Junior is still not on his way?

\- He's taking his sweet time, yet we're doing everything to make him come sooner…

\- Like what? Asked William

Before Terry could reply, Candy said:

\- We're doing it very often… it seem that the sperm is a naturel accelerant agent for the contractions…

William was a little embossed and Terry shook his head smiling.

\- Your mouth has no brakes, Freckles, he said.

\- What? He asked the questions…

\- You're going to go soon, said her grandmother

\- Go where? Said Candy.

\- Go give birth…

\- Oh? You know something I don't grandma?

\- I know it's soon.

\- You're very smart mother, she's due any day! Said William ironically.

The atmosphere was getting heavy again. Candy looked at her father.

\- Daddy? Are you going to tell me what's wrong between you two?

The doorbell was heard.

\- Are you expecting someone tonight? Asked Candy.

The doorbell was heard again…

\- Looks like butler is not there, said Candy, I'll get it.

She stood up…

\- You have to rest, said her father

\- No, I have to walk to give birth sooner…, said Candy going to open the door.

Her walk had changed, maybe that's why her grandmother said she was going to go and give birth soon… She thought the hallway to the front door was long. The doorbell was heard again twice before Candy reached the door.

\- There there, I'm coming! Said Candy when she got in front of the door to open it and the butler suddenly arrived running.

\- Miss Candy! Miss Candy! Let me get it! Go back in the living room with your family.

\- Since I'm here…

\- But she les the butler open the door, because they heard rang the door again. There was an armchair and she sat down, a little out of breath. the butler opened the door.

\- Hello, said the butler, can I help you?

It was a man in his sixties who was wearing a black suit.

\- We would like to speak with William Andrew, please

\- Who is asking for him?

\- Agent James Freeman from the FBI.

Candy stood up to go back to the living room while the butler was talking to M. Freeman. She arrived in the living room.

\- Who was it? Asked William.

\- A certain agent freeman from the FBI...

\- What? Said William.

\- The butler arrived and I came back here...

The butler showed up a few moments later.

\- Sir an FBI agent named James Freeman wants to have a few words with you. He says it's important.

\- At this hour? I don't feel like having visitors, it's my time with my family.

\- Daddy, the Feds don't come to house so late for nothing, it must be very important, said Candy

\- For you my darling, it's your time...

\- I'd like to know what they have to say. the Feds? Like in the movies!

Candy was excited like a little girl and William smiled looking at her. He liked seeing her in a good mood even if he wasn't for a while now.

\- All right, let him in, he said to the butler

\- Very well sir.

The butler got out and came back a few moments later with James Freeman. He was tall, very attractive despite his advance age.

\- Good evening M. Andrew. My name is James Freeman, from the FBI.

William stood up to greet him.

\- Good evening M. Freeman, please have a seat.

\- Thank you.

\- What can I do for you?

\- I'm sorry for coming so late in the evening... But we've tried to contact you at your office unsuccessfully.

\- I'm a very busy man, M. Freeman.

\- So I've noticed. Can we talk in private? I've got upsetting news to announce you.

\- This is my daughter, her husband and my mother. I have nothing to hide from them, especially if it's upsetting news.

Candy took Terry's hand. She was starting to be scared by that man.

\- As you wish M. Andrew, but I warned you...

\- Can you tell me what you have say, said William impatient.

\- Very well, M. Andrew.

\- Before we start, said Candy, would you like a cup of tea or coffee Mr. Freeman?

\- Yes, thank you, said Mr. Freeman.

Candy when to get a cup in the cupboard in the dinning room to serve him a cup of tea. He took some cream a one sugar. Then she went back to sit next to Terry.

\- You could've asked a maid to come and serve, Candy, said her father.

\- Why daddy? Since I can do it...

William looked at her smiling.

\- Thank you very much, Mrs. Grandchester...

\- You know my name, that's weird...

\- I'm here to tell you that a few ears ago, there was a crime committed by a member of a very known family, that should've been done in silence, but it had one eye eye witness wanted to remain anonymous but we found out her identity and her family was also concerned. They wanted to kill this witness so there will be no proof... we had to make that witness disappear...

\- Disappear how? Asked Candy.

\- He means they gave the witness a new identity..., said Terry.

\- What's that got to do with us? Asked William who was getting impatient.

\- if you want to let me finish, said Mr. Freeman.

\- All right, said William, get to the point fast.

\- That witness had to disappear and abandon her family just to make sure nothing woud happen to them... she had to disappear and say nothing to her family...that witness was sent to Australia.

\- Australia? That's it? You're talking about 4 continents between the witness and her family, said Candy.

\- M. Freeman , said William impatiently.

\- Who is the witness? Asked the grandmother with a white voice.

William turned his head to look at her. His mother's face had no colours...

\- Mr. Freeman, my mother asked you a question, said William.

Mr. Freeman took his phone and he pressed a button and he said:

\- It' time...

And then he turned to the family and continuer.

\- I don't know if you've read the papers lately, there was some sort of gang war between the mafia families and all the men of the families are dead... those who were in prison got killed too... so the witness is no longer in danger

The doorbell was heard again. then people were coming in and they could hear footsteps walking towards the living room...

A woman came in wearing a beige light coat, she was wearing a scarf the same colour. she was also wearing dark glasses, she was followed by a lot of men.

\- But what is..., started William.

His face was stunned, like he has just seen a ghost. He looked at the woman who had just come in.

\- Georgie?! He said like he couldn't believe his own words.

The woman took off her glasses and her scarf.

\- William..., she said.

\- Georgie! Oh my God! Said William standing up to hug her hard.

Georgie was surprised, she didn't expect her husband to be so happy to see her. Candy didn't understand what was going on. Georgie? As in her mother? Her mom was back, but…

\- Mom? Said Candy standing up...

Georgie let go of William and looked at her daughter. Her eyes became filled with tears.

\- Candy? Oh my God! You're pregnant!

Candy ran into her mother's arm and she burst into tears.

\- Oh mom, mom! I've missed you so much! Said Candy crying her eyes out, especially ever since I'm pregnant! I need you so much mom! Oh mom!

\- I'm here baby, I'm here… it's over baby, mommy is here…

They spent a moment being moved and tender. Candy introduced her husband to her mother.

\- Mom, let me introduce you to my husband.

\- Pleased to meet you ma'am, said Terry, I've heard a lot about you.

\- Really ? From my daughter?

\- No, from my father…

\- Your father?

\- Richard Grandchester…

\- You're Richard's son? Oh my God! Small world!

\- You can say that again, said William ironically.

\- He's still with your mother? The charming Eleonor?

\- Yes, they're in love like the first day…

\- One would wonder what she finds in that old coot…, said William.

\- Well, she loves her husband and, said William's mother, she didn't leave him like some other people...

\- Mom! Said Georgie, always so charming!

\- How dare you come here like nothing happened? You abandoned your family!

\- I didn't have the choice…,said Georgie sadly.

She approached William's mom and she hugged her.

\- I even missed you mom…

\- I missed you too, only because William was blaming me for your departure!

\- Oh William…

\- Why did you leave Georgie and why did you come back? Why now?

Everybody seemed to have forgotten bout Freeman and his men, aside from Terry who said:

\- M. Freeman was talking about a witness earlier and a mafia family… you're the witness, aren't you?

William, Candy and her grandmother looked at Terry like he had just fallen from the sky. What was he talking about? Candy turned to her mom and said:

\- Mom, you witnessed a murder? That's why you disappeared?

\- Yes, she said.

\- You abandoned your daughter! Said William.

\- I couldn't asked you to disappear with me…

\- Why not?

\- You had your company…

\- But you were more important than my company, don't you know that?

\- I know, that's why I didn't say anything… I wanted to protect you and Candy… I couldn't risk your lives…

\- Come on Georgie! Said William, you didn't even give me the choice! You made the decision for me!

\- William, please, can you let me talk?

\- Yes, daddy, let her talk, said Candy.

William looked at his wife with eyes filled with love. He wanted to hug her and never let her go again, His wife's eyes were begging…

\- All right, he finally said, go ahead Georgie…

\- It was a lot of years ago, I had a doctor's appointment, started Georgie. After my visit, I had to walk to my car, and I took a small alley a little dark and I saw something horrible. I saw a man getting killed, and the worst part is I saw the killer's face. I was horrified and I ran to the police station. I think the killer saw me… I spent time at the police station looking at hundreds of photographs and after a few hours, I finally identified the killed,,, and the person who was killed was a cop working undercover in the mafia… The killed was careless, even if he had a silencer on his gun, he took a big risk doing it in broad day light… But I supposed he didn't want to risk the cop to snitch on him even if it was already too late, but the mafia doesn't forgive… So my life was in danger… I had to disappear… I couldn't risk your life and Candy's. IF the killer had found out who I was, he could've killed you us all to make sure there was no witness… the mafia didn't know my identity yet, but it was only a question of time… they had spies everywhere… I couldn't risk my family's life…

\- That's why you started getting upset for every little thing? With mom for a yes and a no? Asked William.

\- Partly, yes, I had to disappear William so your lives wouldn't be in danger…

\- Oh come on Georgie! You should've told me! Said William outraged, do you have any idea what it was not know where you were? I looked for you everywhere… You had disappeared into thin air…

\- I think the Feds made sure that all the search failed.

Terry thought about his private investigator he had hired to find Candy's mother and he understood why he couldn't find anything.

\- I've missed you all like you had no idea…

\- You could've taken Candy with you, said William, she needed you.

\- I know, said Georgie looking at Candy with love, but I didn't want to leave you alone William, since I had to disappear…

\- I don't understand. You'd rather I stay with Candy? why?

\- I told you I had a doctor's appointment that day, remember?

\- Yes…

\- It was my OBGYN, who had just announced to me that I was pregnant…

\- What?! Said William stunned.

\- Since I was going to have a baby, I thought you could keep Candy and I'd have the baby… in case I had to disappear for a long time…

\- How generous of you, said William mother, sharing kids like they were toys!

\- I missed my daughter every day…

\- You abandoned her! Said William angry.

\- Daddy, I'm fine, said Candy, but looks like you forgot what mom just said, she was pregnant when she left! Did you have the baby mom? Do I have a brother of a sister?

Georgie looked at Candy with love.

\- You have a brother… you have a son, William she said turning to him.

\- What?

Georgie looked at Mr. Freeman and he made a head sign. Footsteps were heard and a young man arrived, he was William spitting image when he was younger. William's mother put her hand on her heart saying:

\- Oh my God!

The young man approached Georgie.

\- This is Anthony, she said, Anthony, this is your father and your sister…

Candy had stood up and she smiled.

\- Hi Anthony, she said.

Anthony looked at her smiling.

\- Oh Candy! I'm so glad to meet you in person! Mum couldn't stop talking about you!

Candy jumped to his neck and he hugged her back.

\- Hi Big sister!

\- Hi little brother! Said Candy smiling, my God! This is wonderful! Daddy! You have a son!

She let go of him. William was also standing up. He looked at his son, who was as tall as him and who looked like him, like a twin. Anthony hugged his father hard.

\- Oh my God! Dad!

\- My son, said William moved, I've always wanted a son to succeed me.

\- Mum put me in business school, so I'll be ready when we come back

The grandmother was also stranding up.

\- Anthony? I'm your grandmother

\- Good evening grandma! I'm happy to meet you! Said Anthony smiling

\- Oh, you're so handsome! You look exactly like your daddy! Thank you Georgie!

\- So you've studied business? Said William smiling.

\- Among other things….

\- Among other things? What do you mean?

\- I mean my real passion is botany, said Anthony.

\- Botany? Said Candy.

\- Yes…

\- Anthony created a rose with green rim he called.

\- "Sweet Candy" said Terry.

\- As a matter of fact, said Anthony looking at him.

\- Anthony, this is my husband Terrence Grandchester.

\- Pleased to meet you, said both men shaking hands.

\- I bought flowers for my wife and I was surprised to find a rose with her name and with rim the same green as her eyes…

\- It's the same green as mum's eyes and I wanted to honor the sister I didn't know…

\- Oh Anthony! Said Candy smiling thank you so much.

\- Congratulations my son. Candy brought me a bouquet of your roses earlier today.

There roses were now on the living room's coffee table. Anthony looked at the flowers smiling.

\- They're splendid! Said the grandmother.

\- Thank you , said Anthony.

\- So, said William, you're back among us now?

\- Like Mr. Freeman said, the members of the family who wanted my death killed each other with their enemies. So I'm free to come back among you now…

\- Georgie, said William moved

\- I'm here William, if you need a little time, I'll understand…

\- Georgie, I've missed you like you have no idea… I really don't have any time to waste thinking, he pulling her to put hi slips on hers in a fierily kiss.

Candy looked at her parents smiling. Her mother was what was missing to her happiness and she was not there. She hugged Terry.

\- Mum, dad, said Anthony, you want to go to your bedroom?

\- Let them savour his wife Anthony, said his grandmother, he missed her too much.

The parents stopped and looked at them smiling.

\- Oh mom! Said Candy, I needed you so much, especially since I got pregnant, I wanted you near me.

Georgie approached her and hugged her again.

\- I'm here baby, I'm not leaving anymore.

\- Thank you mom, I…

But she stopped.

\- Terry…

\- Yes my darling?

\- My water just broke…

\- What? Said Terry.

\- We have to go to the hospital! Said William.

It was a little panicky for a while and finally everybody, aside from the Feds, went to the hospital for the birth of Candy's baby.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"When Junior appears…"**_

Candy was trying to stay calm during the trip to the hospital. She was with her mother, and her grandmother in her father's car, on the back seat. Anthony was sitting in the front with his father. Terry was following them with his car. He was going to be a dad. He was eager to see his baby. Candy wasn't in pain yet. She was feeling little contractions, but nothing too strong.

\- You look very calm, honey , said her mother.

\- I'm fine mom…

\- Your belly is not on fire yet…

\- Thanks for reassuring me, mom, said Candy.

\- Candy, it's no secret that we give birth in pain, said Georgie, everything is going to be fine, I'm here…

\- I'm so happy you're here, mom…

\- Me too, honey, said Georgie smiling.

\- You know, daddy never really got interested in another woman… it's like he was waiting for you…

\- Candy, said William, why don't you breathe and concentrate on your delivery?

\- All right daddy…

She understood that she shouldn't meddle, in her parents reunion…

In his car, Terry had called his parents.

\- We're going to join you at the hospital, see you soon son

\- See you later dad… you're coming with mum?

\- Of course honey, I don't want to miss that, said her mother smiling and Candy would probably want me to be there, since she has no mother…

Terry wanted to tell her that Candy's mother was back, but he thought it was not the time.

\- See you later!

The trip to the hospital seemed strangely very long. He finally arrived and he looked for a spot for an spot in the underground parking. He saw William's car going to the emergency doors.

Candy was taken away with a wheelchair by her mother inside the hospital. Terry arrives just as Candy was getting to her room. William was filling out the papers at the reception. He followed them a little later.

Candy had changed into the hospital gown. The mid-wife examined her. The dilatation was going fine. The pain was getting stronger, little by little.

\- Is Terry here? She asked her mother.

\- He was following us with his car, he must be here…

\- I want to see him…

\- I'm going to see in the hallway...

\- I'm here, honey, said Terry coming in, are you all right?

\- Terry…

\- The pain has started…

\- The pain has been there since this morning, I just didn't know…

\- Oh…

\- It's the kind of pain, like when we get during our period… it's just getting worse… I thought it was normal because it used to happen from time to time… and we were doing it a lot…

\- It accelerates contractions right?

\- A naturel accelerant…

\- Everything is going to be fine, think about Junior…

\- I'm in labour, and I'm in no state to think at the moment…

\- All right.

\- Did you call your parents?

\- Yes, they're on their way…

\- Did you tell them that mom was back?

\- Euh…

\- Terry?

\- Well, they're going to find out soon enough…

As a matter of fact, in the hallway…

\- Georgie?

Georgie turned around to see who had called her.

\- Richard? She said smiling.

Richard approached her after letting go of Eleonor. He took Georgie and hugged her with tenderness. William was not happy, and Eleonor seemed surprised.

\- When did you come back?

\- Tonight, just in time for Candy's water to break…

\- We can say you're right on cue!

\- Isn't sh? Said Eleonor a little annoyed

\- Eleonor? Said Georgie, always so charming!

\- I came for Candy, since she needed a mom…

\- Thank you Eleonor, but I'm here for my daughter now.

\- I'm going to stay for the birth of my grandchild

\- Of course, said Georgie

\- I'm going to go see how Candy is, said Eleonor walking away

Richard looked at his wife walking away and he looked at Georgie.

\- You have to tell me where you've been for all these years.

Then he followed his wife, he didn't want to leave her alone…

Eleonor arrived in Candy's room.

\- Hello Candy, what's wrong? she said with love.

\- Junior is on his way…

\- And he's making you suffer already?

She approached the bed and she took Candy's hand.

\- Mum? Said Terry, where's dad?

\- He's flirting with Candy's mom, said Eleonor dryly.

\- What? Said Terry surprised.

He turned around and he saw his father come in.

\- Good evening Candy, he said nicely, all those emotions from the reunion with your mum induced your labour?

\- No, said Candy, it's making love to your son everyday…

\- You want something to eat, Candy? Asked Eleonor.

\- Ice water, said Candy.

\- You don't want ice chips?

\- Yes I do, said Candy

\- Terry go ask for water full of ice for your wife.

\- All right…

Terry got out to ask for water. Georgie came in and she saw how Candy and Eleonor were close and she felt a little jealous. All that damn story had made her miss precious time with her little girl. William approached her and he understood what she was feeling.

\- Candy was almost having a breakdown because of your absence. Eleonor helped her a lot, she comforted her.

\- I'm here now, said Georgie

\- Well, you can't send Eleonor away, Candy need her, said William

\- I suppose these are the consequences of this damned story!

\- Georgie, you came back just in time when our daughter needed you the most…

\- But…

\- Plenty is not plague… she needs positive energy, said William.

\- All right, I'll work with Eleonor

\- Mom? Said Candy

\- I'm coming honey…

She approached the bed and went on the other side. Terry came back with a plastic cup full of ice and water and a straw for his wife. He made her drink a few sips.

\- Are you all right my darling? He asked

\- No, I'm not all right! I'm having contractions!

Candy was becoming cranky. She loved her baby more than life itself and her family too, but for the moment, she was suffering. Having Terry's mum and hers on each side of the bed, was a relief and making her angry at the same time. Terry was there too, sitting and waiting.

\- Are you all right, Candy? Asked Georgie between two contractions.

\- I have a break for a few seconds, mom! She said angry

\- That's normal honey…

\- Is it also normal that you abandoned me without a word for years?

Georgie was expecting an explosion from her daughter. After the joy of the reunion, the anger of the reality was sinking in. Eleonor looked at Georgie and she couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

\- I told you what happened…

\- Oh yes, you left me with daddy, because you were having another baby! You abandoned me, you chose your baby!

\- Candy…, said Georgie hurt

\- Did you even asked for my opinion? I wanted to have a mommy! Did you asked yourself what it was to grow up without a mom?

\- I know it only too well, said Georgie thinking about her childhood.

\- Then why did you leave me? You could've taken me! I cried every night for you! Why mom? No, you come back like nothing happened to take your place back!

\- You need me…

\- No, in fact I have Eleonor! She was my mother when I missed you too much! Said Candy irritated.

Georgie looked at Eleonor. She envied her for the time she had spent with her daughter, but she was grateful for her role.  
\- And I'm very grateful to her for that, said Georgie calmly, circumstances were out of my control, Candy. I really wished I could've taken you with me…

Candy was having a contraction, she was squeezing her mother's hand hard…

\- Breathe honey…

\- It hurts…

\- I know, breathe…

\- Oh mom, said Candy in tears, thank you for being there…

Georgie's heart was softened…

\- You're very welcome, honey, there is no other place I would rather be…

The contraction passed. Candy looked at her mother.

\- Were you alone when you had Anthony?

\- In Australia? I had found some long lost family members, but I missed you. I wished your father was there to witness the birth of his son and he looked so much like him! I survived all that because of Anthony… but let me have it Candy, you have all the rights…

\- I'm sorry mom…

\- No, I'm sorry for not being there for you!

\- I've missed you so much… grandma was there, but it's not the same thing… Daddy had to replace you… you know when I got my period and went to his office during a meeting to ask for the driver and I said in front of all of his associates why… He didn't know where to put himself!

Georgie burst out laughing. But she was hurt to have missed all those important moments in the life of her daughter.

\- How did you meet Richard's son?

\- "Richard", looks like there's a connection there, said Candy

\- I want to know everything, said her mother ignoring her remark.

\- How many seconds until the next contraction?

\- You have two minutes, said her mother

\- Why does it seem like seconds? How did I meet Terry…? I have to say that I was married to Daniel Reagan…

\- Sarah's son? Are you kidding? Said Georgie

\- No, I'm very serious… I was unhappy; I couldn't conceive a child or have an orgasm!

The men in the room laughed. Georgie smiled…

\- I remember that boy, he was a little brat! He doesn't seem to have grown in good… William, how did you let that happened?

\- Don't blame daddy, said Candy, you should've been there to stop me!

Another contraction was starting.

\- Concentrate on your story Candy , said Georgie.

\- Living was Daniel was awful… he was calling me frigid…! Ahhh!

\- They say, there's no frigid women, there's only bad lovers…

\- I've heard that… too! OHHHH! But I didn't… want to… test that theory!

She was squeezing her mother's hand, like she wanted to punish her. Georgie was letting her do it.

\- I'm happy you didn't test that theory honey, said Georgie, your father raised you well…

\- On one hand…, said Candy, whose contraction was starting to calm down, I was afraid to try elsewhere in case I got the same result… I was telling myself, what if the 100th is the good one?

\- I understand baby, said Georgie wiping her face with a wet cloth.

Eleonor had let the mother and daughter catch up, they needed to reconnect…

\- I was doing some volunteer work at the community kitchen and Terry was a regular…. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him… I went to see Romeo and Juliet with Annie, my best friend and I realised that the Romeo on stage was my crush… I didn't dare got see him back stage, but the next time he came to the community kitchen, I went to talk to him… since I had a topic now… and we started talking regularly… one night, I was taking care of a donator and he felt neglected, so to make up for it…

\- You took him home for a roll in the hay? Guessed her mother

\- I loved him mom...

\- Then what?

\- It was the nirvana, I didn't know you could have too much fun doing it…

\- So you married him?

\- I wasn't that simple…

\- What was Richard's son doing at the community kitchen? Are you guys broke Richard? Asked Georgie looking at Richard.

\- Well, said Terry, for a while, I had lost the family company… I was going to the community kitchen because it was in my grand-father's name…

\- But I wasn't broke, Georgie, said Richard

\- In the morning, continued Candy, he saw the pictures of daddy and I on the fridge…

\- William Andrew had stolen my company! Said Terry

\- And he ran like a thief, said Candy taking her mother's hand again to squeeze it, Ahhh!

\- Without any explanation? Said Georgie

\- I was angry, said Terry, I thought it was a trick…

\- He refused to… listen to me! Said Candy out of breath

\- Oh honey, said her mother

\- Only… a month later… I had my…miracle!

\- Oh…, said her mother, did you call him right away

Candy shook her head closing her eyes because of the pain…

\- In fact, she went on a date with her doctor…, said Terry with hint of jealousy

\- Her doctor? Said Georgie

\- Yes, she was so happy to be pregnant that she agreed to go out with her doctor to celebrate…

\- Ahhh… I met Terry in charming company…, said Candy out of breath.

\- She asked me to call her, said Terry, and of course I didn't do it!

\- Why? Asked Georgie surprise

\- She was William Andrew's daughter! I didn't want anything to do with her !

\- Oh, said Georgie, I had no idea your rivalry had become so big… how did you find out Candy was pregnant?

\- I found proof that my company was sabotaged to force me to sell it cheap… by William Andrew…

\- My William? Said Georgie, impossible, he's an honest man!

\- Thank you honey, said William smiling.

The contraction had stopped…

\- Terry had come to confront daddy with his lawyer… Oh Terry, did you call Annie and Archie to tell them?

\- In fact no, said Terry, I forgot… I'll do it right away!

He called Archie on his cellphone.

\- Terry? What's up?

\- I'm at the hospital with Candy…

\- The baby?

\- Yes…

\- We're on our way! Said Annie's voice from afar. Tell her to wait for me!

\- I'll try, said Terry smiling

He looked at a breathless Candy…

\- She said to wait for her…

\- Are you out of your mind? Said Candy, like I can control that!

\- Calm down honey, said Georgie and continue your story, Terry came to confront your father…

\- And I came in, since I worked with daddy, with our lunch and my big belly…

\- To say I was surprised would be an euphemism, said Terry

\- He reacted and daddy understood that he was my one night stand, because I didn't want to tell him who it was, so I won't hurt him, since Terry was accusing him of all evil…, continued Candy, but I refused to talk to him…

\- So I went to wait for her at her place and she sprayed me in the eyes because I surprised her…

\- My God, said Georgie.

\- We talked and I told her I wanted my child…

\- You were sure it was your child?

\- I knew Candy wasn't a slut, said Terry looking at her with tenderness

\- So he proposed, said Candy

\- Just like that? He was still angry with your father, right?

\- Yes, said Candy and he was a real lout with me…

Another contraction arrived. They were getting closer and closer…

\- Can we keep the end for later? Said Terry, breathe honey, the contractions are getting closer

Terry didn't like the other part of the story of course. He got out to see if Archie and Annie were there. A nurse came to examined Candy and the others had to leave the room aside from the mothers.

Richard took his son on the side.

\- Looks like your dirty laundry is about to be washed…

\- We're family…

\- Dirty laundry gets washed in the family…

\- By the way, what's with you and Candy's mum?

\- That's nothing…

\- Mum said you were flirting with her…

\- You mother is jealous for nothing

\- Well you guys are old enough to take care of your won business…

Annie and Archie arrived running.

\- So? Said Annie

\- She didn't have the baby yet, said Terry

\- Thank God, said Annie, where's her room?

\- That one, said Terry showing her with his finger

\- Thank you, said Annie running inside the room.

Annie got in the room and she found Candy in pain.

\- Candy, honey! Said Annie with love

\- Annie, said Candy, you're finally here!

\- I'm here… but…

She looked at Georgie.

\- That's my mother…

\- Oh…she came back? That must've been a shock for you… that's what induced your labour? Asked Annie

\- Annie…, the baby is coming, I… don't have time… to answer your questions! You should've been here earlier!

Annie understood that her friend was irritated, she chose not to annoy her friend.  
The doctor arrive to check on the dilatation which was full…

\- You're ready, he said

\- Annie, Call Terry…

\- All right…

She ran outside…

\- Terry, it's time!

Terry ran inside the room to take his wife's hand. His mother left hime her place. So Candy had her mother on one side and her husband on the other side. She screamed a lot, she yelled. Encouraged by her mother, her mother in law and her husband.

\- One more time Candy, a big push this time, said the doctor

She pushed screaming loud and she finally got the baby out, who was crying his lungs out!

\- It's a boy! Said Terry with tears in his eyes.

\- A boy? Said Candy, can I carry him?

\- One minute Candy, said the doctor

He gave Terry the scissors.

\- Would you do the honour, daddy?

Terry took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The doctor and the nurses took care of the baby. They weighed him, put the identity bracelet on him. The nurse wiped him gently, she put a diaper on him and wrapped him while the doctor was taking care of the extraction of the placenta… The nurse gave Candy the baby who was crying of joy.

\- Hello you! Hello Junior! You're so handsome! Said Candy crying

\- He looks like his daddy! Said Eleonor with tears in her eyes

\- Oh my grandson, said Georgie crying

\- My son, said Terry crying.

\- Your godson Annie, said Candy

\- Oh Candy, thank you , she said crying.

William and Richard came in with Archie and Anthony and they found everybody crying.

\- Come on! Said William what's with the tears concert?

\- I thought a baby was just born! He's he all right? Asked Richard worried.

\- He's perfect, Said Eleonor, we're crying of joy, come and see how much he looks like Terry as a baby…

\- Oh my God! Said Richard moved to tears…

William was also moved to tears. Archie, was taking picture of everybody crying! The joy was so strong that everybody was crying in the room! Anthony was filming!

Terry approached his wife and kissed her on the lips.

\- Thank you for this beautiful baby honey. I love you.

\- Thanks to you , Terry. I thought I would never have children! Thank you for this beautiful miracle! I love you…

They kissed again…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Small World**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"There's a time for everything…"**_

Candy was transferred to another room. The whole family followed her. There was a television set and a phone on the night table. The baby went to the nursery with the other babies with a nurse.

\- Can you continue your story, honey? Said Georgie.

\- Oh yeah, said Candy looking at Terry, I was saying that he was a real lout, right honey?

\- As a matter of fact, I wanted revenge on her father at first, so I neglected her…

\- And he was hanging out with his ex-fiancée, said Candy, I saw the pictures, thanks to gossip…

\- What? Said Georgie looking at Terry, technology has its advantages and its inconvenience…

\- But I couldn't stop thinking about Candy…

\- Oh I believe that, said Candy, he was thinking so much about me that he couldn't perform with his ex…

\- Oh my God, said Terry's father bursting out laughing

\- That should teach you for wanting to cheat! Said his mother

\- I was angry …, said Terry

\- He even missed the baby's ultrasound…, continued Candy, so I bought the DVD to show him and I went to his office to find him kissing his ex-fiancée!

\- My God! Said Georgie and Eleonor at the same time.

Eleonor looked at Richard. She was waiting for him to scold his son.

\- Terrence, he said, I've always taught you to take your responsibilities. You had lost the family company because you weren't vigilant. I know that William Andrew had nothing to do with that, It was Candy's ex-husband and his father. And even so, it was William's fault, you had no right to take it on your wife. Kissing your ex-fiancée in your office… did you think about your employees?

Terry could only listen. He didn't want to defend himself because he knew he behaved badly.

\- Candy, you made a scene, I hope, said her mother

\- What do you think? Said Candy smiling, I threw that goose out of the office after proving to her that Terry was stiff with me no dysfunction!

Everybody burst out laughing…

\- She made me a scene, said Terry and when I stayed alone inmy office, Archie yelled at hme on the phone.

\- Really? Said Candy looking at him.

\- Really, said Archie smiling

\- Thank you Archie, said Candy tenderly

\- Yes, thank you honey, said Annie kissing him on the cheek.

Archie and Terry looked at each other. They certainly were not going to repeat what they had told each other especially on Archie's feelings for Candy.

\- When I went back home that night, I found my suitcases packed and at the door.

\- Candy threw you out? Said Eleonor, way to go Candy!

\- Mum! Said Terry looking at her.

Evidently, women are on the same side. Even his mother disapproved of his horrible behaviour…

\- What? I can't condone your awful behaviour towards your wife!

\- I had to beg Candy to forgive me and I promised to behave like a real husband and she forgave me, thank God and Junior too, said Terry.

\- Junior? Said his father

\- Yes, I had the feeling he was angry with me too…, said Terry

The nursed came with Junior at that moment and gave him to Terry who took him gently.

\- Hello champ, said Terry smiling, how are you? You want mummy?

He gave the baby to Candy who took him with a big smile.

\- Hello Junior, you're too cute! Said Candy smiling, you want to eat?

She arranged herself to breastfeed him. She put her nipple in the baby's mouth and he started to suck it.

\- Isn't wonderful that he didn't need to learn that? He does it instinctively, said Candy grimace

\- Are you all right honey? Asked Terry

\- I'm fine…said Candy, I just need to get used to it, that's all. I'm fine now

\- It's going to get better sweetie, said Georgie.

\- Let's leave the little family get some rest, said William, it's late, and dawn is rising soon.

\- You're right William, said Georgie, let's go, Anthony?

\- Yes. Dad?

\- Let's go son.

\- Your son? Said Richard, Georgie? You 're full of surprises! Congratulations!

\- You disappeared pregnant? He's William's spitting image fortunately! Can you imagined if he looked liked you? Said Eleonor.

\- Fortunately, your son looks like his father, it would've been a disaster if he had looked like you, said Georgie

\- Honey, said William, let's go. Candy needs to rest. Mom? Let's go!

\- Bye little one, said the grandmother, you did a good job!

\- Thank you grandma, said Candy smiling, I look at him and I forget about the pain.

Georgie went to kiss Candy and her grandson.

\- Have a good night my darling, see you later…

\- Bye sis! Said Anthony smiling, see you later!

\- I love your Australian accent! Said Candy, it's different from Terry's British accent…

\- I'll teach you, said Anthony

\- I can't wait…

\- Good bye my darling, said William kissing her on the cheek… call me when you're ready to go…

\- Bye daddy, have fun! Said Candy smiling

\- I intend to! Terry…

\- Good bye everybody, said Terry

The Andrew family left. Eleonor was sulking with Richard.

\- How dare she?

\- You provoked her, said Richard

\- You're taking her side?

\- Honey please, let's go home…

\- I can't believe you're taking her side! Good bye children!

\- Bye, said the kids.

She got out of the room.

\- Bye, said Richard, Ellie!

There was only Archie and Annie.

\- We're going to leave too, said Archie, bye everybody

\- Good bye, said Candy and thank you for coming

\- Good bye sweetie, my little treasure

\- Good bye godmother…

When everybody left. Terry stayed with Candy in the hospital room. He didn't want to leave her with their son. They brought another bed for him.

\- What was that with our parents? Asked Candy

\- I don't know, they're big enough to solve their own problems, said Terry

\- You're right. I'm tired, said Candy, you don't want to go back home?

\- I don't want to leave you…

\- Terry, I wanted to tell you…

\- Yes?

\- Since my mother is back…

\- You want to go stay with her for a while with the baby?

\- You understand, right? I missed her so much…

\- You forgave her?

\- I can't be angry wither, she's my mother… Thank you for lending me yours.

\- You're welcome Freckles. I'm happy my mother was able to help you…

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Of course my love…

\- What was that look you exchanged with Archie?

\- You saw that?

\- Yes…

\- You're too curious

\- Does it have something to do with me?

\- How do you know? It could be about Annie…

\- What? Annie and you? No, Archie must've told you something and I trust Annie at 200%.

\- I know, I still can't believe she hadn't said a word about your pregnancy to Archie!

\- Don't change the subject… It's Archie?

\- He told you something?

\- No, I… kind of felt something.

\- Physically? Said Terry surprised

\- Of course not! Am I right?

\- I scolded me after the Susanna incident… and he admitted to me that he had a thing for you…

\- Oh…, said Candy, you trust him?

\- Otherwise he wouldn't have had admit that and I trust you…

\- Thank you honey.

When the baby fell asleep, Terry put him in his bed. He arranded himself for the night. He pushed his bed closer to Candy's and the slept with her in his arms.

\- Good night Romeo, said Candy.

\- Good night Juliet, I love you.

\- I love you Romeo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William arrived at his manor with his mother, his wife and son. He still couldn't believe his wife was back with his son! He had a son! There was always a room ready in case Candy wanted to spend the night or for guests or unexpected visitors. William's mother walked towards the stairs.

\- I'm sure there are some rooms ready, Candy's room would be perfect for your wife.

\- Mom, said William, good night mom.

\- It was only a suggestion…

\- Why don't you go and show Anthony to his room…

\- All right, come on little one…

\- Good night mum, good night dad.

\- Good night honey, said Georgie

\- Good night my son.

He went up the stairs with his grandmother. Georgie looked at William.

\- Candy still has the same room? She asked

\- Yes…

\- Ok…

\- You're waiting for me to invite you to my room, right?

\- I wouldn't want to assume…

\- You're my wife Georgie, your place is in our room…

\- You're my wife Georgie, your place is in our room…

\- Are you sure honey? I can wait until you're ready…

\- I've waited too long already… let's go to our room…

He took her in his arms. Georgie screamed of joy laughing. He climbed the stairs with her to their bedroom, they had a lot of catching up to do.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Richard and Eleonor were in their bedroom. She was still sulking.

\- Are you done sulking honey?

\- You took her side…

\- You're my wife… stop acting like a baby, you just became a grandmother!

\- And you a grandfather, she said smiling

\- We should be celebrating the next generation of the Grandchester

\- Yes, a grandson, he absolutely wonderful!

And she went in her husband's arms to kiss him

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie and Annie were talking.

\- Do you love Candy? She asked point blank.

\- What? What do you mean? She's your friend…

\- And your best friend's wife…

\- You don't need to remind me.

\- I like that you took her side against Terry…

\- Thank you for trusting me honey…

\- I love you Archie.

\- I love you Annie.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, William and Georgie were still in bed when Candy and Terry arrived with their baby. Annie and Archie were behind them. Terry had gone shopping for a new crib for the baby. He went upstairs to set it up in Candy's old room with Archie. William and Georgie arrived…

\- Candy, said her father, I was waiting for your phone call…

\- I decided after you left that I wanted to spend some time her with mommy, said Candy

\- You're always welcome here honey…, said William

\- And I would be glad to spend some time with you, said her mother.

Terry's parents arrived aroung luch time and they had a little party for Candy's return. Everyhing was fine despite the little picks between Eleonor and Georgie from time to time.

Candy spent a lot of time with her brother. They spent hours talking of everything and nothing. One day they all went to the country club. Candy was with her baby sitting at a table with Anthony. Terry wasn't there, and Candy's parents had met some acquaintance, so Georgi was telling her story. Everybodywas interested to hear it. Daniel and his sister Eliza walked by Candy's table, who was giving the bottle to the baby. Daniel stopped to look at her.

\- You had your baby, he said softly

\- Daniel, said Candy

\- Can I sit for a minute?

\- Of course…, said Candy, let me introduce you to Junior and my brother Anthony…

Eliza looked at Anthony and she had a big smile.

\- Hello, she said with joy, Candy's brother, you were in Australia?

\- Yes, said Anthony

\- It must be fascinating the seasons in reverse…

She continued talking to Anthony. Daniel was looking at Candy with her baby.

\- Candy, I have to tell you something

\- What?

\- Well, if we were unable to have children, it's because we were not compatible…

\- Not compatible?

\- My sperm was not surviving in your uterus…

Candy looked at him like he had just fallen from the sky.

\- That's why I couldn't conceive?! How could you lie to me like that?

\- Please forgive me…

\- You blamed me for something I wasn't responsible for!

\- And I was punished, I lost you…

\- You refused to adopt…

\- You're very beautiful with your baby. Do you forgive me?

\- I'm happy with Terry… I forgive you Daniel.

\- You sold his company back to him?

\- Daddy gave it to him as a wedding present…

\- Of course… The SCC is investigating us…

\- Terry has the right to investigate about what happened to his company, that you bought for so cheap…

\- Candy, please, you can tell him to stop… I'm ready to admit everything…

\- I don't know…

\- Please… for the good old days…

\- Good old days?

\- We had some good times, right?

\- Oh Daniel! I'll talk to him…

\- Thank you Candy… I'm going to go. Let's go Eliza…

The latter was giving Anthony her phone number.

\- Call me, she said smiling, bye Candy! Beautiful baby!

The brother and the sister left.

\- Looks like you 've made a conquest, said Candy, Eliza is nice to me…

\- You ex sister in law? How is she?

\- Euh… she's a slut… I can't stand her

\- That's good to know

\- Anthony! Said Candy smiling

\- I like girls' attention…

\- Eliza Reagan? Why not? Look at Terry and I, our families didn't get along…

\- Yes, Romeo and Juliet with a better destiny…

\- It's a small world and it's full of surprises!

\- What did your ex want?

\- Ask for my forgiveness and for a service…

\- Forgiveness for what? For the divorce?

\- For lying to me; his sperm were not viable in my uterus, that's why I couldn't conceive a child. And the reason I didn't use protection with Terry…

\- Candy, you do know that protection is not only for pregnancies but for diseases too? It's not written on the face… you risked your life by having sex with no protection

\- I know… thank God Terry wasn't sick… Well, he was saying I was barren and frigid…

\- Frigid?

\- Yes, apparently, we were not compatible for that either… With Terry it was the Nirvana!

Anthony burst out laughing with her.

\- What service was he asking for?

\- It's about the SCC investigation on the sell of Terry's company… apparently, Daniel and his father made sure the company was sabotaged to buy it cheaper…

\- You're going to help him?

\- I'm going to talk to Terry… the decision will be his.

\- You're a good person, like mum,said Anthony smiling

\- Have you decided if you're going to work with daddy or not?

\- I created the rose I wanted. I'm going to help daddy in his business.

\- He's going to be so happy… when I got married, Terry didn't want me to work with daddy anymore, I had to work with him. Daddy is going to be so happy ; he's always wanted a son…

\- That's wonderful to have a sister and a father, said Anthony, even if I miss Australia sometimes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy asked Terry to take it easy withDaniel and his family but Terry wouldn't have it.

\- No, are you kidding me? After the way he treated you?

\- Yes, I know, he lied, but it's not his fault if we were not compatible… I forgave him…

\- They sabotaged my company to diminish it's value and to buy it cheap

\- Honey, the Bible says: " Vengeance is mine… bless and don't curse…"

\- And you want me to bless them on top of that?! Said Terry surprised

\- You saw the result when you tried revenge on me?

\- You're not going to let me go, right?

\- You do what you want my love. I love you…

But he ended up softening up, because it was Candy who had asked him to. He didn't press charges, so the Reagan just had a fine to pay and they were sanctioned.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William Andrew was very happy ever since his wife had come back with their son. He was happy to have discussions withhis wife and woek with the son he had always wanted.

Annie and Archie remained closed to Candy and Terry. Candy was the god mother of the little girl Annie had with Archie.

Sometimes, life will take us where we least expected it. A story similar to Romeo and Juliet minus the tragic ending was Terry and Candy's. They had found themselves married a little by chance. Terry did everything to resist his wife, but he didn't count on her perseverance of the latter. She was determined to make her marriage work, because she didn't want to have a second failed marriage. Just when she was ready to throw the towel, her husband finally took his role seriously and became the perfect husband. Terry had found himself married to his ennemy's daughter. He tried ignoring her but she was already under his skin since their first meeting… he even tried cheating on her with no result… There's a say that says; "If you can't beat them, join them!". Life gave him a wife and a child, he decided to take his responsabilities and now he was the happiest man in the world with his wife and son. It's a small workd and he had decided to arrange his little world and live happily ever after with his wife and son.

The Bible says: there's a time for everything: _**"**_ _ **A time to love and a time to hate; a time for war and a time for peace…" Eccl. 3:8  
**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
